Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns
by Cat-Archives
Summary: After playing a game, me and my friend Katie get sucked inside it. Unfortunately for us that game was Resident Evil 4. I landed safe and sound. Katie? not so much. now I have to go find her and save her, but how will I do that when I'm stuck with Leon and hes starting to suspect that maybe I don't belong there... read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: Where is safety?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though.**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 1: Where is safety?**

"Katie! Come on, let's play a video game!" I called to my friend, who was across the house. Katie came out of the kitchen with a soda and sat down next to me.

"What are we gonna play?"

I held up Resident Evil 4. I knew she had never played it because she looked at it confusedly.

"Is it like the movies?" She asked.

"Nope" I replied while putting the game in. "But it has Leon in it." She still looked confused but I really didn't care/ The start up menu did its thing and then I was showing Katie how to play. Being a one player game the two of us had to take turns.

I had left to get a drink, I came back to find Katie gone and the screen blank.

"Katie?"

I looked at the screen, it was all black with red letters that read "would you like to know where she is?"

Thinking it was some kind of joke or glitch I picked up the controller and clicked "yes".

The screen lit up white and suddenly a creepy dark voice cackled and laughed.

"Then join us!"

The light became blinding, I dropped everything to cover my eyes and suddenly….

Itchy… Everything was itchy…

I opened my eyes find I was laying on the ground. Trees towered above me and leaves lay below me. I felt hot. I looked at my clothes which had drastically changed from a t-shirt and skinny jeans to a sweater and a mini skirt with knee high socks. The air was way too hot for this kind of clothing.

I stood up and patted the leaves of my back and butt. Looking around I noticed I was in the middle of a forest, it looked familiar somehow... But I couldn't put my finger on it.

I had to go through a few bushes and fallen trees but I finally found the road. There was a fence separating it from the woods. I tried to climb over it but my skirt got caught on the barbed wire.

"Damn it…" I cursed under my breath. I started to work at it trying to get free. I was to caught up in trying to get free that I didn't hear footsteps till they were right behind me. I froze, a shadow was cast over me, I slowly turned around and my eyes went wide.

"Need some help?"

Leon S. Kennedy was standing right behind me. I knew who he was, I played the game, like, forty times! But actually seeing him was one hell of a surprise. I didn't say anything for a while and just stared at him. He was giving me a suspicious look. He didn't look real. He still looked like he as in a video game. Then a again I might look the same way….cool.

"Do you need help?" he repeated.

I don't know what most of you would do but I ran. Yes, I ran away. I mean, sure, its Leon, but come on! Really? What the hell was I suppose to do? Say "Hi! I'm a huge fan! Can I run around, shoot zombies, and save the president's daughter with you?"? I don't think so. I already had other stuff on my mind. Stuff like how did I get here? Where's Katie? I was also scared out of my mind! That was Leon, LEON!

"Hey! Stop!" I heard him call. I could hear him running after me but I didn't stop. There are multiple reasons why I ran from a super hot game character. First off, I'm really shy around people. I don't like talking or being around them… second off, I had no idea what he was going to do! I know he wouldn't hurt me but…. I was just too confused to care at the moment…you would be to…right?

I saw a house up ahead, I knew what was inside but I ran straight for it. I kicked the door open and ran into the house; I stopped to see the man poking the fire in his fireplace. I didn't move, he didn't notice me yet. I glanced back to see Leon was catching up, I ran past the man who looked up just in time to see me running up his stairs. I'm sure he shouted something in Spanish but I wasn't listening. Upstairs was a dead end other than some ammo and a small desk. I instinctively grabbed the ammo and hid under the desk.

Everything was quiet except for the muffled voice of Leon downstairs, probably asking about me or Ashley. More voices and eventually a gun shot. I jumped at the sound. It resonated off the walls and was uncomfortable to my ears. There was more yelling from outside, I saw Leon run up stairs he looked around quickly then jumped out the window. The glass sparkled in the dim light. I heard more gunshots and covered my ears, the ammunition in my lap.

I stayed like this for a while, I didn't hear Leon come back up stairs but I did feel him grab my arm and yank me out from under the table…a little rough don't you think?

Ha-ha sorry, I had to…

I looked up at Leon, he was holding me by my forearm and had a tight grip on it, any tighter and he'd bruise it. Fear must have shown in my eyes because his grip softened and his stern expression to that of an apology.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but you shouldn't have run from me. Are you alright?" He asked looking me over.

I just nodded; I knew if I tried to talk it would come out as a squeak. He let me go and put a hand on my shoulder; he spoke in a soothing voice. "Will you tell me your name?"

"C- Catherine…." I managed to say. I was looking at the ground and my hands were playing with the box of pistol ammo.

"Alright Catherine, do you mind telling me why you're here? And how you got here?"

A road bump don't ya think? I couldn't tell him the whole truth so I just told him I was looking for my friend who was taken by strange people (not a lie) and that I feel asleep and woke up here. (A lie). Leon seemed to believe it though. He stood up and told me to follow him outside. I did. The air didn't smell too good and I stopped and stared at the dead bodies now on the floor. Leon steered me away from then and led me to where the now broken down bridge was.

"The roads out that was the only way out of this place. You'll have to stay with me." He looked at me. I was staring at the wreckage of the truck and police car, I felt bad for the people who were still inside when the truck had collided with it. I hope they managed to get out….

I looked at Leon and nodded, this wasn't going to be easy, surviving with him. I'm just a feeble little girl who's always stepped on and pushed around. I can barely survive in school let alone a village full people waiting to kill me…. I gulped; I had to survive, for Katie. She's never played the game and has no idea what's waiting for her out there. I can't die until I knew Katie was safe. She was tougher than me by far but, a bully is one thing. A mutant zombie is another.

I followed Leon back to the dirt road. I'm not much of a conversationalist so most of the walk was kind of boring and silent. At least until we reached the dog. I was the first to hear the whimpering of the poor creature. So I ran ahead of Leon to find it caught in its bear trap. It whimpered as I got closer.

"shhh, it's ok…" I whispered that I wasn't going to hurt it; this seemed to calm it down enough for me to get close enough to try and open its trap and free its leg. I tugged and pulled but I only seemed to hurt the dog rather than help it. I was thinking of a way to get it out when Leon came over and bent down to look at the trap. He looked at it for a few seconds before opened the claws enough to let the dog jump out and run off.

I smiled as the dog ran into the woods. I knew I would see it again but I just felt happy knowing that it was ok. Leon looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him confused. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything funny.

Leon waved it off. I followed him in confusion.

After taking care of many Ganado's and stealing ammo and money from the various sheds and what not we finally arrived at pueblo, the little village that I'm sure at one point wasn't quite so scary. Leon took out his fancy binoculars and began to look at the village and its perimeter. I already knew what was going to come and where everything was located, and not wanting to be another Ashley I decided to go and collect everything; after all I already had some ammo.

I snuck away from Leon using the path just behind us that lead behind the row of houses to the left. I saw the green herb along with the lady a few feet away from it. She was shoveling hay and had her back to me. I silently walked over and grabbed the herb; the women took no notice of me. I began to make my way back to Leon when suddenly there was an Ax impaled in front of me. I looked up at the roof to see a man screaming in Spanish and pointing at me.

_Shit! How could I forget about the guy on the roof!_ I noticed the women behind me was now coming at me with her pitch fork and more villagers were stopping there chores around the village to come and get me. Well crap was the only thing going threw my head as I ran past them all and strait for the tower.

"Catherine!" Leon shouted in surprise as he saw the villagers chasing after me.

"I'm sorry!" Was all I could yell back as I climbed the towers ladder. I looked back down to see that they were now going after Leon; poor guy .I gave away his hiding place. I'm gonna be worse than Ashley, I just know it.

I ducked down as bottle bombs were thrown up at me by some of the villagers. Glad I can be a distraction… my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chainsaw being started. I glanced over the side to see him.

The chainsaw wielding madman. I'm sure he has a name I just never cared to learn it. To me he is Bob. Joy. Bob was ripping the door, to the house Leon was currently in, to pieces. I hope he found the shotgun mounted on the wall. He did. Leon jumped out the second story window, shotgun in hand and rolled before standing up to shoot the Ganado's around the building. I cheered him on from my tower; my cheering soon followed by my screaming as a bottle bomb landed in front of me and exploded into flames. My skirt on fire and trying to avoid some serious damage I back away from the explosion only to fall down the hole behind me. Once I hit the ground with a loud and painful thump my screaming stopped, the breath was knocked out of me.

I looked up trying to breathe as the Ganado's that were around the tower began to move in on me. I managed to get on my hands and knees and crawl away before any could grab me. I still couldn't breathe and my body hurt from my fall. I stood up and limped away as fast as I could. I saw Leon running around trying to finish off Bob, he had ran out of shotgun shells and was now using his pistol. Finally being able to breathe I ran to the building with the grenades but was to slow. Something had grabbed my arm and yanked me back followed by several other hands. A piercing and throbbing pain burst through my left shoulder.

I screamed in pain as I was held down by all the villagers. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I saw a man above me prepare to cute my head off with a very dirty and large ax. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, waiting for my life to end. I was so scared. I was about to die.

_**Dong. Dong. Dong.**_

I opened one eye to see the villagers leaving. I was left on the ground as they all stepped over me to get to their precious church. I looked over at my shoulder to see I had a kitchen knife half way into my shoulder. It hurt like hell too!

Leon rushed over as soon as all the villagers were gone and lifted me up so I was lying against his arm. He looked at my wound carefully and put his hand on the hilt. "This is gonna hurt"

I clenched my teeth to stop the scream as he pulled the knife out of my shoulder.

"That…really sucked..." I panted humorously. Leon smiled at me and started to dress my wound. The pain was gone but it still throbbed. I wouldn't be able to move it for a while. Leon helped me up and we both looked around.

"Where's everybody going? Bingo?"

Even though I was just stabbed in the shoulder I couldn't help but laugh at Leons' attempt of Humor. He laughed too, happy to see I was OK. My laughing was cut off by a ringing. I looked over to see Leon pull out his phone.

"Hunnigan? Yeah, everything fine now but….I found a girl." Leon was saying. I just watched and listened. "No, there's no other way for her to get home." He looked at me, glancing up and down at my outfit. "She looks American. She doesn't know how she got here… I want to take her with me."

I was sitting on the ground drawing with a stick now; I knew my little adventure with Leon wouldn't last long. Half of me really wanted to stay and find Katie… but...The other half was scared shitless of being here and really wanted to go home. It's not every day you get sucked into a game and get to go through a life or death situation; fighting Parasitic infested villagers, saving the kidnapped and shooting off people's heads.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Leon handing me his communicator. "She wants to talk to you."

I took it tentatively. I looked into the screen and saw Ingrid Hunnigan staring right back at me.

"Catherine, I presume?" she asked adjusting her glasses.

"Yes..." I said quietly. She didn't look impressed by my scared and dirty looks.

"Well, Miss Catherine, I must point out that you are now involved in a top secret mission. Due to certain circumstances you will have to accompany Mister Kennedy until we can extract you. There are questions you will have to answer to though be sure of that." She said with a very boring and bland tone. I just nodded hoping it would make her shut up.

"As long as you understand how important this is." She finished, I thus then handed the phone back to Leon who talked for a little while longer before hanging up. He looked at me glancing up and down.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

I was wondering when he was going to ask! I mean seriously! I'm wearing a freaking miniskirt and sweater! Odd clothing to be wearing in Spain, yes?

I just threw my hands in the air and said. "I don't know. I just woke up like this."

Leon gave me suspicious look. "You don't know how you got here and you don't know why you're in that outfit. There's something off about you… almost like you don't belong."

Oh Leon, if only you knew…I felt bad not being able to tell where I came from but if I did it would get very complicated and I really didn't want to deal with that right now. Imagine learning that all of this hard work and life risking experience was nothing but a video game kids like me play for fun. I'd feel pointless and absolutely useless. I didn't want to see Leon like that so I just looked at him and smiled.

"I'm a 15 year old American girl in Spain. Of course I don't belong."

I'm certain that Leon didn't believe me, we just stared at each other for a while. Leon probably saw the confusion and pain inside my eyes because he just shook his head. As he walked by I'm positive I heard him mumble "whatever".

He was mad at me… He knew I was lying and he didn't like that. I wanted to tell him, I really did but…We all new why I couldn't. So I just followed him looking at the ground and feeling miserable. But I couldn't help but notice something new about him. Even though he was mad at me, he had a protect aura around him. It made me feel safe. I was safe, safe in this hellish nightmare. I smiled and ran up to walk next to him. He looked down at me and saw my beaming face. His expression softened and he ruffled my hair slightly. I blushed from embarrassment and looked back at the ground. I knew I was safe here. No matter what was going to happen to me here in this world I was protected. Leon was my angel here. My angel with a gun.

**How did you guys like it? The first chapter wasn't all that long but I think it turned out quite nice! I like what I did at the end how the last sentence tied to the title of the story? Yeah I'm sure it was corny but I kinda don't care XD I know most stories about this is are like "were gonna team up with heroine and kick zombie ass!" I was trying a different approach and tried to play it how I would actually react in this kind of situation, I'm sure most of you would beg and plead to hang out with Leon and totally shoot people with him, but I didn't want to do that. I wanted the character to have a kind of scared and confused reaction and want to be protected but at the same time be strong and find her lost friend. I just wanted it to be different. Not only that but the first version of this I did on paper was WAY different I mean, I have a mental break down and Leon gets to cheer me up but I like this version better. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY! THNX!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Sweet Agony

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though.**

**Whoot! Second chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, took a lot of time and thinking to do, my brain died getting this out for you guys. Oh! Also, thank you Sephira1 for your review! I wasn't expecting any so soon. ^^ please enjoy the story!**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 2: My Sweet Agony**

The farm! Oh the glorious farm with its beautiful chickens and cows that I oh so love to make go BOOM! Seriously, in this game blow up one of the cows it's really fun.

Leon had told me to stay in the shed, you know, the one with the typewriter? As gun shots echoed outside I was typing "Saddler burns in hell" on the typewriter. As the shots began to slow down I peeked my head outside of the shed. Leon was nowhere in sight, same for the Ganado's so I decided to go check out the paper nailed to that tree. As usual it read its usual thing, you know talking about the medallions and if you shoot them you get your free gun.

I crumpled up the paper and snatched the medallion from the tree branch above me. I'll have Leon shoot it later. I looked around and saw that everything was silent.

"Leon?" I called with no reply. Did he leave me? He wouldn't do that I know it. I walked over to the barn; the cows looked at me but didn't do anything else. Damn, where's a grenade when I need one! I walked past them, spotting the broken barrel not far off. Leon was here that's for sure. I continued walking and stopped to gag loudly.

"What the hell is that smell!" I looked over and spotted what was giving off the rotten stench. The wagon full of dead bodies was not far away. I backed up quickly but tripped over my feet and landed flat on my ass into some mud. Joy.

"Great. Just great." I said getting up and whipping off as much as the mud as I could. Now that I looked at myself, I was filthy! The front of my skirt was ripped from when I had been caught on the barbed wire, my back was covered in dirt and slim and now my but was covered in mud. I had bruises of all sizes all over my body and my shoulder had stopped bleeding. Dirt coated my face and legs and my hairs were starting to smell strange. I'm going to need a major show when I get home.

Ignoring my filth I searched the other houses Leon was nowhere in sight. Where did he go?

"Leon! Leon! Where are you?" I was beginning to think he left me. He wouldn't do that! Yet…I can't find him… why would he leave me? Did I do something wrong?

I waited. I waited who knows how long. Felt like an hour to me. I finally decided to stop waiting. I had to find Katie! I can't wait for Leon all day. Not like he was going to come back anyway. I walked to the double doors that would take me out of the village and into the woods. I had a feeling I wasn't going to see Leon for a while…

I carefully walked down the path, I knew what was coming, nothing like a little run through the woods right? I glanced up, there was the rock and there were the people just waiting to push it on top of me. The watched me like a cat watches their prey. I walked slowly keeping an eye on them. They didn't move. I kept walking and suddenly broke into a run.

A loud and large thump vibrated through the ground, I stumbled slightly but kept running, know what was behind me. I ran harder I could feel it getting closer.

_Oh god, it's going to get me!_ I saw the tunnel up ahead and ducked inside it. The entire structure vibrated and shook violently as the large boulder collided with the entrance. I glanced back and saw what remained of the rock, nothing but rubble that was lying around the entrance. I stood up, my body coated in even more dirt and grime now. I looked in the direction of the exit and started to walk to it. I held my hand over my eyes as I squinted to see various men waiting to throw TNT at me. I looked around for something to be used as a weapon but found nothing. I would have to run for it. Great…

I inhaled deeply and ran.

BOOM

I was pushed slightly but did not fall. I kept running.

BOOM BOOM

They were all around me. Dirt and grass was flying but I kept running, running that's all I've been doing. Damn my pride. I skidded to a halt and looked at the guy closest to me; he was pulling out another stick of dynamite to throw. Before he managed to light it I ran over and grabbed his hands. He screamed at me and Spanish but I wasn't paying attention. I was busy trying to grab the dynamite.

BOOM

We both flew forwards as another explosion went off behind us. I landed on the Ganado and he grabbed me. I struggled but he wouldn't let go.

_Damn it, why did I do this! I'm such a god damned idiot!_

The man stood up taking me with him. My feet dangled a few inches off the ground as he carried me over to the house where Luis was kept. The man opened the door and carried me inside. I struggled the hole way but stopped when I saw who I was being taken to.

"Who is this?" a heavy Spanish accent spoke. I had to crane my neck to look up at him. Chef Mendez, le big cheese of this fine village here. I just stared at him in fear as he came closer to me.

"Speak outsider, why are you here?"

I didn't talk, I was frozen in fear. He didn't look to happy about my reaction so he grabbed me by my shirt collar and held me up. I gagged and choked.

"Don't h-hurt me" I managed to cough out and the man dropped me onto the cold hard ground. I held my throat and coughed. He towered above me.

"We do not like outsiders. We will have to take you lord saddler." His hand reaching out to me was the last thing I remember before blacking out

Leon wandered around the village for what felt like forever. He couldn't find Catherine anywhere. Why did she run off? He wasn't gone long. Did she not want to be around him? No, that wasn't it. She must have gotten scared and ran off. Catherine didn't look like the kinda girl who could handle something like this, if he didn't find her fast she was going to get hurt or worse.

Leon checked how many bullets he had then left as fast as possible to find his lost companion.

_If something happen to her I'll never forgive myself._

I opened my eyes to find I was tied up and lying across a couch who's I don't know, but it was really soft! I looked around to find the room was empty. I could smell food nearby too. I sat up and got onto my feet I hopped over to the living room to see a fireplace going and a table set with food. I hopped over to the kitchen and found a knife, it took a while but I was able to use the knife to cut myself free.

I rubbed my sore wrists and looked out the window; Bob was waiting for me along with a few Ganado's. This is going to suck. I had to find Katie, but where do I look? Best thing to do is to go through the game and hope I find her along the way even if I do get a few bumps and bruises.

_Leon's not here to help me, I have to do this on my own._

The thought of Leon left a sour taste in my mouth. He didn't care about me from the beginning. No one ever does, I always go unnoticed I'm always the one to get left out or forgotten. Always the one who is never cared about. I'm tired of it! I'm never going to trust anyone but Katie. Katie has been there for me, she's my friend. Shell look out for me, she won't forget me. As long as I have Katie I'm fine! But Katie needs me right now. So I'm going to find her.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, the sound of a chainsaw revving up soon followed. I saw Bob coming at me I waited for him to raise his chain saw to chop my head off before ducking under him and kicking his knee out. He fell onto it while I ran like hell. I ducked and dodged axes and Ganado's while I ran. The only thing that stopped me was a bear trap I hadn't seen. I sucked in a breath and clenched my teeth to stop myself from crying out in pain. I quickly grabbed the trap and pulled and tugged, the only thing I did was worsen my wound. The chainsaw was getting louder; I knew he was coming back. I pulled on the trap some more only earning myself a gush of blood and lots of pain.

I looked up and he was over me, I screamed as the chainsaw came down on top of me. I instinctively jumped back and the chainsaw connected with the trap around my foot. Sparks flew and there was a grinding noise before I was free. I leaped back a few feet before standing up, I wasn't stable because of my foot but it was good enough. Bob lifted his weapon once more to bring it on top of my head. I did what any other person would do. I turned and ran.

Bob chased after me but I was too busy running to care. I ran back to the village, my leg throbbing painfully and most likely gushing blood. I ran straight for the metal door with the insignia on it. I reached for the handle and…

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed at the sky. I had completely forgotten that the key to the door was back at the house. I looked behind me to see villagers and Bob coming at me. Déjà vu much? What the hell was I suppose to do now? I looked around only to find myself cornered. Shit! I sunk to the ground and closed my eyes my hands over my head. All I could hear was the chain saw coming closer and closer until….

**Blam! Blam! Blam!**

I glanced up, tears in my eyes, to see Leon coming from the same direction I had. What the hell was he doing here!

The villagers halted in their assault to look at him. Shotgun in hand Leon charged them. The villagers charged back. I watched as Leon took them all down, even bob didn't stand a chance. It was over in a matter of minutes. Leon stepped around the disintegrating bodies and now stood in front of me. He held a hand out. He had a stern expression. He was roily pissed at me, I could tell but behind his rage was relief and sympathy.

I glared at him and didn't take the hand. Leon looked surprised by my actions. So he grabbed my arm and pulled me up by force.

"Let go of me!" I yelled slapping his hand off. Now that confused him, heck he even looked a little hurt. I was leaning more to my right because my left leg was bleeding badly. Leon noticed this and went big brother on me.

"What happened? How did you get that wounded?" he grabbed me and forced me to sit down so he could look at my leg. He started going on and on about how I shouldn't have run off on my own, how I could've died if he hadn't shown up.

My leg was currently elevated and in his hands. My blood boiled, I pulled my leg back and kicked him in the jaw. He fell back, more form surprise than from force. He looked at me wide eyed to stunned to say anything.

"Don't you dare say anything about me running off! You're the one who left me!" I yelled at him.

Leon looked confused, and then he looked mad. "Left you! I didn't leave you! I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!"

"You're lying! You're just like everyone else! No one needs me! I'm just a useless burden that no one needs!"

Leon sat up grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. I kept screaming. "I don't need you I don't need anybody! All I need is Katie!"

"Katie? Who's Katie?" Leon asked confused.

"She's my friend! You know the one that was taken from me! I don't know where she is. She's lost and has no idea where she is! She'll die out here if I don't find her!" I started to cry. Leon's expression softened into understanding.

"You've been looking for her… your going through hell just to find your friend?" he softly smiled at me. "You got guts kid."

Leon pulled me into a tight hug. "I know you're worried about your friend. Well find her together alright? I don't want to see you get hurt; I'm not like the other people you know. I won't abandon you. I could never do that to you."

My eyes went wide for a moment and then shut tight, the tears coming faster and harder now. I hugged him back and sobbed into his warm chest. He was so warm. I didn't realize how much I was holding in. I had nearly been killed twice, stabbed, caught in a bear trap, and most of all; thrown into a video game. This can traumatize a girl. I knew by the end of all of this, I wasn't going to be the same shy and unnoticed girl I always was. I just hope I'll be able to live to change…

I loved Leon, I really did. I didn't want him to leave me. Not ever. But I knew he would have to eventually. I cried into Leon's shirt for what felt like forever, we just sat there. He didn't let me go. Not once, while cried all of my agony out.

**How was chapter two my little kittens? Did you enjoy my emotional overload? I didn't… I would do that to! I would ball my eyes out! It's a defect in my brain; I can't handle strong emotion T_T. Anyhoo! Please read and review! I love getting reviews after all! Thanks and bah-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leon sweeps me off my feet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though.**

**3****rd**** chapter kittens! Hopefully I won't have any more emotional breakdowns in this chapter. Because that last one nearly made me and some other people cry. Anyway, thank you NightCoringMadness for your wonderful review! The rest of you should review to ya know! Have fun reading the chapter Kittens!**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 3: Leon sweeps me off my feet**

After my crying fest with Leon I was blushing madly and couldn't look at him. Thank god Leon understood and didn't ask any questions! I felt like slapping myself for that show back there. I was supposed to be strong and find Katie. But no, I had to be the wimp that I am and ball my eyes about nearly being killed. Yeah, I'm a soldier all right. Then I remembered what Leon had told me.

"_I'm here for you, you don't have to look for here or bare your burden by yourself. Let me help? It's what I'm here for"_

I blushed and buried my hands into my face, bad idea by the way. We were in the underground tunnel that leads to the merchant and the church. Because my face was buried into my hands I didn't see the wet and steep ground so half way down the tunnel I slipped and slid down the rest of the way, landing flat on my face.

"Catherine!" Leon called and quickly came down to help me up.

"I'm ok." I said with a goofy smile and eyes that weren't quite focused. My head was spinning and I had a bump on my forehead. Leon helped me while I dusted myself off, great, more dirt to add to my outfit. Its new trend!

Leon was inspecting me for wounds but I shoved him off. "I'm fine, really!"

That's one thing my personality does to people. It makes them want to take care of me, it can be annoying but coming from Leon. I found it really cute. Leon was looking at me funny cause I was smiling softly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" I shrugged and then laughed as I ran ahead of him.

"Don't run!" he called, chasing after me. "You'll fall again!"

"Yeah right!" I yelled back. I stopped running when I saw the merchant's strange blue fire. He waved to me and said. "Hello Miss. Interested in buyin' somethin'?" He opened his coat which showed a variety of guns grenades and ammo. Wait ammo? Why does he have ammo if he doesn't sell it? Wtf!

I was about to say Yes please but then Leon came up from behind (scaring the shit out of me) and said. "Oh, it's you again."

"Ahh! Stranger! Find all those blue medallions yet?" The merchant said gleefully. That reminds me…

I reached into the pocket of my skirt, yes. Pockets in my skirt, how badass am I. And pulled out the blue medallion I somehow still had from the tree.

"You mean these?" I asked holding it up. Leon looked at me surprised.

"Where did you get that?"

"I, uh, picked it up when you left…" I paused there. Leon put his hand on my shoulder, understanding what I meant.

The merchant took the medallion and stuffed it in a back pocket or something. I really didn't want to know. Leon looked at me, and then looked at the merchant.

"What?" I asked.

"Just thinking." He said still glancing between us.

"Dude, what is going through your head!" I shouted backing away about 5 feet. Leon waved his hands and looked nervous.

"That's not what I was thinking honest!"

"Good god I hope not! How could you even think about that kind of thing, I just met the creepy bastard and your already having evil thought!" I was yelling at him. It was actually really funny, you should have seen it. But instead you get to read. So read on my dear reader!

Leon had a mad blush across his cheeks has he tried to make himself look innocent. "I wouldn't think of you and him like that! I would rather think of you and me like that instead of you and him!"

There was a long awkward pause as that final statement soaked in.

"EXCUSE ME!" I shouted a blush already running across my own face. Along with some freaky mental images going threw my head. I mean as a fangirl I would love to think about that kinda stuff. But its one thing to here this guy say it to your face. The mental images wouldn't stop. A hot sweaty naked Leon touching-

"NOOOOO!" I screamed out loud as my mind was literally blown. At first Leon just stared at me as my face exploded in a red burst. Then he finally got it, his own face turning into a strawberry.

"NO! That's not what I meant! Let me explain!"

"No! No! No! No! I don't want to hear it; you already killed my mind I don't want to hear another word!" I stormed past him and up the latter into the night. The cool air felt good on my probably red face. I could hear Leon arguing with the merchant downstairs but I was busy trying to stop the mental images from infesting my brain. Little late for that don't cha think?

A few moments later Leon came up, face still red as a freaking tomato and dropped a gun into my hands.

"What is this?" I asked, looking at him. His back was to me, probably to shy or ashamed to even look at me. Poor baby.

"Well, I don't want you being totally defenseless. I won't be able to protect you 24/7 so I want you to be prepared at all times."

I twirled the gun in my hands. It was the TMP. The safety was on and it was heavy with ammo. I positioned it in front of me and looked down the sight. The gun was very comfortable in my hands and I had a feeling I was going to have fun with it.

"Hand the gun over I want to teach you how to use it." Just as Leon said that I shot a bird's nest out of a tree with perfect aim. He just stared at me with awe, his blush now gone. "How did you do that? I just handed you that gun and you already know how to use it!"

I just laughed and smiled at him. "My older brother is in the army, once when he came home on leave he taught me and my little brother how to shoot all kinds of guns ranging from pistols to grenade launcher."

Leon nodded then asked a very sudden question. "You have siblings?"

I found his question a surprise and didn't answer at first. "Uh, yeah. Johnathan is my older brother and Jason is my younger brother. I've also got two older half- sisters, another older brother in law, a younger brother in law and a younger sister in law."

Leon must have found this information very interesting because he nodded his head. "You have parents too right?"

"Of course! My mom divorced my dad and got remarried so I've got, like, three parents."

Leon's eyes thinned slightly. "And none of your family members know where you are?"

I froze. Leon was giving me stare that said _there's no way in hell you're getting out of this _so I just sighed and looked at the ground. Leon waited for me to answer. I fell into his trap.

"The truth is…I don't know how I got here. One minuet I'm at my house playing a game with Katie and the next, I'm here with you and Katie's gone." I looked at him sadness and desperation in my eyes. "That's all I know, I'm telling the truth! I don't know anything else."

My voice cracked half way through and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying again. I searched Leon's face for a reaction, at first nothing was there then he nodded and walked up to me.

"I believe you but I'm not happy how you lied to me. If you want to get home you're going to have to tell me the full truth from now on. Understand?"

I nodded to him. He gave me a half smile and walked ahead of me. I followed, my feeling mixing and thrashing in my stomach. It felt so wrong lying to him. I mean, I am a major Leon fan and it is every fan girls dream to meet him in real life, and here I am living that dream! But…I have to lie to me... Trust me when I say this; it doesn't feel good.

Leon shot down two Ganado's while went into the shed to get ammo and herb. I came back out and he was waiting for me. I half expected him to be gone. I laughed at myself. Leon has already proven he wouldn't do that. Leon watched as I practically skipped up to him, hands behind my back. We both walked up the hill to the church.

"Alli Esta!"

Leon and I readied our guns as two Ganado's ran at us, weapons in their hands. The third stayed back and lit a stick of dynamite. As Leon shot the two coming at us I shot the dynamite in the others hands. The explosion was strong enough to blow him to pieces and send the other two flying. Leon looked at me surprised; I looked back full of pride. The two bodies disintegrated in front of us giving off a scent strong enough to make me gag. And I did.

"Nice shot. Your brother taught you well." Leon said.

"Why thank you!" I said bowing. He laughed at me and playfully punched my head.

"Come on." He said then walked up to the church door. I obviously followed and was next to him when his communicator ringed. He picked it up. "Hey Hunnigan, I'm at the church but it looks like the doors locked."

I didn't want to listen to the boring conversation so I just left and walked behind the church to the fun puzzle game, you know the one that gives you the pretty cats' eye? I shot down two Ganado's easily and started on the Puzzle. I always enjoyed these parts in the games. I'm a huge fan of complicated puzzles and riddles. Give me a riddle and I'll solve it within at least 45 minutes. I'm just that good. The puzzle was solved and I held the cat's eye when Leon came up to me gun in hand.

"What were those gun shots?" He asked looking around. I shrugged.

"Nothing important. Why, were you worried about little old me?" I asked batting my eye lashes.

Leon chuckled and put his gun down. "Yeah, I was."

"Don't worry dude. I'm fine, I can take care of myself you know." I said, putting my hands on my hips and the gun between my Skirt and skin.

Leon laughed again. "I wouldn't have thought that 45 minutes ago."

I had to agree with him. When he first met me I must have looked like a freaking wimp. Now I look like a sexy chick in a mini skirt ready to kick some ass. I was shy at first but when you get to know me I'm a riot. I'm also a killing machine when it comes to protecting my friends and family.

I held up the cat's eye to Leon. He looked at it and tried to take it but I snatched it away. "No touching! Mine!"

He looked surprised but didn't say anything as I stuffed the pretty stone in my pocket. Remember those? My badass skirt pockets.

Leon shrugged and I followed him to the very unstable bridge thing that was attached to the cliff. I kept very close to Leon as we and he shot the Ganado's into the water. He didn't seem to mind my closeness so I stayed there. Now that I noticed it, Leon was pretty dirty himself. His back was covered in slime and dirt and his hair had bits of blood in it. He had bruises on his arms and his pants were slightly ripped. He was just as bad as me, only I was covered in more dirt and mud. Leon smelled pretty bad too, like sweat and some kind of bitter scent I really didn't want to think about. I probably smelled the same way.

Once we were across the cliff I opened the door and looked inside to see the battle ring. I'm sure that's not what it is but seeing as how Leon has to fight El Gigante in it that's what it was to me. I walked into it, scaring the birds off and heard the growling of what sounded like a large and very pissed off animal. I knew what it was so I just stayed as far away from the large thick wooden doors as I possibly could. Instead I pillaged the small wooden sheds that were standing along the wall while Leon waited for me at the other end. I came back with some money a few grenades and some ammo. Leon took some of the ammo and all of the grenades.

"Aww! Why can't I keep some?" I whined.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You? Using a grenade? I don't think so, you're lucky I got you a gun."

I huffed and looked away, obviously disappointed. "You're no fun."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe… And alive." He looked me up a down taking the damage I had already received. Basically I had a huge bruise on my forehead and neck, my shoulder was covered in dried blood and I had scraped and other bumps all over my legs. My sleeves were slightly ripped up and my knee socks were torn in places. Leon was staring for an awfully long time, I thought he was looking at my sexiness so to humor myself I made a sexy pose. His eyes widened and then he busted out laughing I soon joined him.

"Your one strange girl you know that?" he asked rubbing his eyes which had started to tear up.

I took a few deep breathes to calm down and smiled at him. "Really? I'm as normal as they get!"

Leon raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Your definition of normal is obviously burning in hell."

I laughed again then opened the door leading to our next destination. Leon nodded his thanks then walked in, followed quickly after him. I was too busy having fun to realize that this was the part with the second large boulder run. So you can imagine how surprised I was to find Leon sweeping me off my feet and start running like a mad man.

"What the hell are you-!" I stopped when I noticed the large rock rolling down after us, I gulped and yelled to Leon. "Faster, faster! You've gotta run faster Leon!"

I know he probably didn't like me yelling in his ear but I did anyway. Leon suddenly went into a dive role and a loud BOOM and crunch echoed off the stone walls. Leon was on one knee and was still holding me bridle style. I realized how close my face was to him and suddenly the mental images came flooding back. You know the ones with a naked hot sweaty Leon and-

"NOOOO!" I screeched into his ear making him drop me onto the cold hard ground.

"What the hell was that!" he yelled at me his hands over the ear I had screamed in.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! It's just..."

"Just what?" he asked coming closer.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" I proceeded to turn around and storm off as fast as possible. Leon followed asking me what I was talking about. I sighed. Than man really knows how to sweep a girl off her feet.

**Did you enjoy the chapter my kitties? I hope so because I was laughing the whole time while I was writing it! Poor Leon. I felt kinda sorry for him in this chappy. The next one should be longer and more fun! I hope you'll get to read it soon! And I'm sorry if this one came out a little late...I'm trying to do a chapter a day so you wouldn't have to wait long for it like most other fanfics which aren't even finished half the time. But I got a kick ass ending and one hell of a plot twister planned! XD**

**Please read and review kittens! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocking With Leon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though. I also don't own the song Throw ya hands up.**

**Chapter four I am on a role! Thank you Yoshtar for your review, it really made my day! It's the reviews I get that make me continue this story, if I stop getting reviews, I will gradually lose inspiration too write. Hope I made it good enough! Unlike other stories I actually plan to finish this one because I LOVE righting it so much! Plus I want you all to see how I end it. Its gonna blow ya mind my sweet little kittens! Please read on and keep leaving reviews!**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 4: Rocking With Leon**

We soon reached the swamp; Ganado's were waiting for us. Leon used his sniper rifle to set off the trip wires causing loud explosions. I stood behind him with my fingers in my ears, I've had enough of loud noises to last me a life time. Leon lead the way slowly. I stayed behind him and glanced around. I knew how many Ganado's there were and where they would come from. But I always hated this part in the game. I don't even know why! I just do.

Leon's gun going off made me jump and point mine in the same direction as his. I grounded at least 3 Ganado's with one clip. I quickly reloaded and started to ground even more. I love machine guns. There so cool, and probably my favorite gun next to the grenade launcher.

I made my way to the shack in the middle of the swamp as Leon defended me. I smashed the barrel earning me some TMP ammo. I also smashed the two boxes getting a green herb and a snake. I shot the snake. Stupid thing, how dare it try to bite me!

Storing the green herb and ammo into my badass skirt pockets I left the shack to find Leon being tackled by like three different guys. I couldn't help but watch silently as all four of the men started what looked like a massive wrestling…thing… seriously! Leon looked like he was holding a leg in each arm while sitting on one guy who was trying to get to his Axe and the other one had him in a head lock, while the third was pulling on Leon's legs to make them let go of his waist.

I stared and watched with calm innocent and _WTF_ going through my head. It was actually really fun to watch them do this. Eventually other Ganado's surrounded to watch. We all just stood there until I finally got over the shock and confusion and shot everyone around me with my TMP. I loaded in a clip as the body's disintegrated. I had to be careful with how much ammo I use. I'm down to my last clip.

Leon was still grappling with his new friends. I sighed and shot one of them in the leg. They yelled giving Leon the time he needed to snap his neck, freeing one of Leon's arms. Leon quickly grabbed his gun and shot the man under him in the head. He then kicked the other away and shot him a few times in the chest before he died.

Leon looked at me. He looked like a sweaty dirty mess. "You couldn't have helped me?"

"I helped you. I shot everyone else and that other guy in the leg." I pointed to the spot where the man had disintegrated. "Plus I don't like wrestling, too much skin contact." Leon gave me a blank stare.

"What?"

"You hate skin contact?"

Now I gave him the blank stare. Where was he going with this? My face exploded in blush. "Again! Are you freaking serious!"

Leon's face immediately turned red. "I wasn't talking about that! Honest!"

"Sure you weren't! What is with you? Do you enjoy having perverted dreams about me!"

Leon started banging his head against a nearby tree while saying: "Thats. Not. What. I. meant!"

I laughed and started to torture the poor man a little more. I know he didn't mean it in that way; it was just so much fun to watch Leon blush. He was so cute.

"Sure it's not pervert!"

Leon got close to my face; he was still blushing and had a nervous/desperate look on his face. "I'm not a pervert! I wasn't thinking that at all! I was-"I put my hand over his mouth and laughed.

"Calm down dude I'm teasing!" I was smiling at him. Leon's jaw dropped and he just stared at me like I was crazy. I giggled at him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. It was just really funny."

Leon's head dropped onto my shoulder and he relaxed into my hug. "Please don't do it again…"

I laughed and rubbed circles on his back. "No promises, Leon. But I am sorry." We stayed like that for a while actually. We were both pretty comfortable. I didn't notice how far I was leaning back until we both fell over backwards. I was propped up on my elbows and Leon was lying against my chest. I lifted his head up with one hand to find he was asleep.

"Are you serious? Did I just put Leon to sleep?" He was pretty heavy and was starting to hurt my chest…I knew he was a pervert… I managed to sit up; he was on his side and his head was now in my lap. When I looked at his face I noticed how calm and peaceful he looked. I stroked his hair and he nuzzled into the touch. I smiled softly at him.

_He must have been really stressed to have passed out on top of me._

I couldn't blame him. Even though I wasn't going to have a mental breakdown anytime soon I was still pretty freaked about this whole situation. You already knew that as seen in the first two chapters. But to think Leon was feeling the same way, god only knows the memories this must be bringing back… and I'm not making it any better. I froze. Was I making things harder on him? Was my being here causing him all this stress? I stared at Leon's calm face. He looked younger somehow. He looked about my age. An innocent child dropped right in the middle of hell. I wanted to heal, to help not cause problems.

_Leon, I swear on my grave I will protect you._

I carefully lifted him so I was cradling his head. "I promise" I whispered and kissed his forehead lightly.

Leon woke up 30 minutes later. He opened his eyes to find Catherine asleep on the ground next to him. He had been using her stomach as a pillow as she slept on her back. Leon quickly stood up and backed away a few steps.

_Crap! _He thought. _Now she really will think I'm a pervert!_ He looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen him laying on her. He knelt next to her and shook her awake. Catherine looked at him with groggy eyes.

"Wha…?" Was all she said as Leon helped her to her feet.

"Come on, we have to keep going. Nap times over." He watched her stretch a little and rub the sleep from her eyes. "But it was a nice nap..."

Leon couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute and innocent. Like a kitten just opening its eyes. He didn't want someone like this getting corrupted and destroyed by all of this madness around them. He wanted her to stay this way, cute and funny and innocent. Innocent. Something he could never be. Not anymore, not sense Raccoon. He will always be an army man now, always fighting to protect people.

_At least you can protect her…_

Yes. He could, he could protect this innocent girl in front of him. She was what made him want to protect her.

_You want to…_

He did. There was something about this girl that made him want to keep her safe, keep her by his side all the time. He knew it was something about her but didn't know what. Was it her personality, her age? No… there was something else there. Something he couldn't put his finger one.

_You care about her…_

Leon just stared at Catherine. She was starting to walk to the other side of the swamp, her gun out and ready. Leon stayed there. He only watched her.

_You care about her a lot…_

Leon smiled to himself. He did, he cared about this girl so much. He didn't know when these feelings had developed but they were there none the less. He always wanted her smiling and happy, and he was the only one who could do that now. It was just him and her out here. Until his mission was complete, then they could all leave and get back to their homes.

Leon faltered. Her home, she would have to go back to her home. He knew this but didn't want it to happen. Even though he didn't know a thing about who she really was, he didn't want her leaving. What was this he was feeling? Love, no. It wasn't love. Respect, no, it wasn't that either. What was this? What was he feeling?

_Your friend needs you…_

Leon's eyes widened. Yes, that was it. This girl, so far away from home had somehow gotten into his heart and made a bond. That's why he wanted to protect her so badly. He sighed. In a way, he now feels like she looks up to him, he was risking his life to defend her, to defend his friend. He took a deep breath and looked at Catherine. She was looking back with a worried expression on her soft face. He smiled and walked up to her; she looked confused as he ruffled her hair and laughed.

_You will fight this war for her. For your friend._

I stood on the dock as Leon jumped into the boat. He waited for me to get in too but I just glanced at the lake. I know what's lurking in there. You can't hide from me you stupid salamander… for those of you who have fought the Del Lago and don't know what I'm talking about, It's not a fish, it's got legs and a tail. Plus it looks more like a lizard than a fish. Look at it carefully. It's a giant salamander.

"You ok?" Leon's voice broke my train of thought and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're shaking"."

_What?_ I looked at myself and noticed that I was shaking. I was also very pail.

"Do you want to stay here?" Leon asked.

"No way!" I jumped into the boat rocking it slightly, Leon grabbed hold of the sides and I fell on my ass again. Leon looked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "just peachy."

Leon rolled his eyes and started the boat. I clung to the side of it for dear life as we started moving. Leon would glance back at me every now and again.

"Are you afraid of the water?" he finally asked.

"No, I love swimming." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Then why do you look like you're about to die any moment?"

_Cause we are._ I laughed at him. "What are you talking about?"

He was about to say something when suddenly the boat went flying into the air. Me and Leon both fell out, we were both suspended in the air for a brief moment before falling. I screamed like the little girl that I was.

"Catherine!" I could see Leon reaching out to me; I went to grab his hand but just then Del Lago came out of the water trying to bite or more likely eat us. We both pulled our arms back trying to avoid losing them, thank you very much. I flipped over in the air and my shoulders hit the water. I sank a few feet not daring to open my eyes. My mouth had been open when I landed in the water so I reflexively swallowed a whole mouth full of this gunk. The taste made me want to throw up. I almost did but at the moment, I was trying to breath.

My head broke the surface of the water; I dare not open my eyes to get that disgusting water in them.

"Leon!"

I was yanked out of the water by a hand that had to be Leon's and dropped into the boat I didn't mind getting tossed around after everything that's been going on today.

I coughed slightly and rubbed my eyes. My body was heavy from my sweater being filled with water. I looked over at Leon who was doing his best to steer clear of obstacles. I saw the rope attached to the Anker which was currently attached to Del Lago. I was at the front of the boat and watched as the giant salamander dragged us around; suddenly he went under the water and came back up trying to swallow our boat whole.

"LEON!" I screeched. Leon jerked the boat out of the way but only barely as Del Lago slammed into the side knocking me out of the boat again. This time I kept my head above water, I watched Leon swing back around to pick me up again only to have my body fly into the air and have to giant jaws close in on me.

"Oh God, no!" I yelled putting my arms and legs in the way to stop the mouth from closing. It wasn't much but it stopped the creature from eating me. Del Lago wailed as he tried to close his mouth but couldn't. He couldn't open it either. My body was too long.

"Catherine!" Leon screamed. I tilted my head to see him staring at me with horror.

"Uh...Leon." I grunted. "It would be…oh so very nice...if you could be dear...and ...uh… GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Just I screamed my last words Del Lago dived into the water. I snapped my mouth shut not wanting to swallow anymore of that fowl water. I kept my eyes closed as the creature dove deeper and deeper into the water. The pressure was killing me I let go and went flying forward. I didn't care where Del Lago was I just wanted air. I swam up and finally managed to gulp down some air before sharp teeth latched onto my leg.

"Leon!" I called as Del Lago broke the surface jerking my leg painfully up with it. I was swinging back and forth by my foot. I felt it was going to get ripped of when suddenly a spark of silver zipped past my face barely missing me by a few inches and lodged itself into Del Lago's eye. It screamed and let me go I fell and shut my eyes tight, scared to hit water again only to feel wet arms catch me. I opened my eyes just as Leon put me down.

"Go steer, I'll shoot it!" He said pointing to the motor and picking up a harpoon. I didn't know how to use this thing so I just winged it and sent us both rocketing forward strait at Del Lago. The Salamander was trying to ram into us but Leon made it veer sharply to the left as he hit it in the nose with his harpoon.

The creature turned around and started dragging us along again. I did my best to steer us out of the way of any debris. Leon was throwing harpoon after harpoon each one lodging into its back. Eventually it turned around again. This time I turned right, we barely missed the creature by a foot as Leon threw one final Harpoon; the large weapon hit Del Lago in the center of its back. It screamed in pain and started to sink slowly. I sat down in relief. A nasty green puddle forming around me as the water dripped off of my brown hair and clothes. Leon turned around and looked at me. He smiled and came to sit next to me but was yanked back suddenly.

"Leon!" I ran over as he was dragged back eventually he was hanging onto the end of the boat with an iron grip I grabbed his hands and tried to pull him back with no success. He yelled and moaned in pain. I looked over his back to see his foot caught in the rope that was sinking with Del Lago.

_If I don't do something Leon will get dragged down or get his leg ripped off!_ I looked through Leon's pockets and found his knife. I looked at his leg, it was too far away and I dare not throw the knife so I jumped over the side of the boat and into the water. Leon Screamed on last time before letting go of the boat and getting dragged deeper into the water. I put the knife in my mouth, how cool am I, and swam after him. I swam as fast as I could and grabbed Leon's hand. His eyes were drooping and air bubbles were coming out of his mouth in fewer numbers.

_He'll drown!_

I pulled on Leon's clothing crawling on him to reach his foot. My ears popped painfully as we sank deeper but I didn't let go. I finally reached Leon's foot. I took the knife out of my mouth and with as much for as possible under water I slashed at the rope, I made a slight dent in it, I kept going I didn't stop until the rope finally snapped and sank deep into the lake I pulled Leon to the surface and drank in the air. I grabbed Leon's face and turned it to me. His eyes were closed and his mouth was dripping with water.

"Leon, Leon?" I patted his face and got no reaction. I full on slapped him while screaming his name and he still didn't do anything. We were in the middle of the lake and the boat was floating away. I had to get to land if I was going to save Leon.

Going as fast as I possibly could, I swam to the other side of the lake, dragging Leon with me. My arms and legs ached so badly but I didn't stop. Leon was going to die if I didn't do something.

I finally got to land and nearly collapsed. My legs couldn't hold me anymore. I dragged Leon's body onto the surface and immediately checked for breathing. There was none.

"Shit!" I cursed. Good thing I took CPR classes… Kissing Leon. I was about to kiss Leon. Truth be told, I did hesitate. Then smacked myself in the face and went to it. I plugged Leon's nose with one hand and used the other to keep his mouth open I pressed my mouth to his and breathed into him. I let go and used both hands to push on his chest a few times. I kept it up for who knows how long. But Leon didn't do anything. He just lay there like a corpse. I stared at Leon.

"Leon...Come on get up!" I pushed on his chest again and breathed into him one more time. "Get up damn it! What am I suppose to do if you're not here!"

I banged on his chest with each word, tears streaming down my face. "Get up damn it! I need you alive Leon!" I banged even harder and faster now. "Leon! Leon! LEON!"

Leon's body shot up as he turned over on his side and barfed up a pints worth of water. "God that stuff is nasty…" He said coughing the rest of it out and rubbing his mouth. I just stared at him, frozen in absolute shock.

_I thought he died…_

Leon looked at me, the back of his hand against his mouth. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

"I am crying you jack ass!" I yelled at him, I stood up, ignoring the pain in my legs and stomped over to him. Leon looked scared as I got closer. I walked right up to him and smacked him across the face hard enough to send him flying and draw blood from his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked thoroughly pissed at me. I dropped to my knees and hugged him tight around the waist. He was surprised and confused. I could tell because he didn't move at all. My face was buried into his stomach and my shoulders were shaking.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." I mumbled into his stomach. I felt a hand on my back and then Leon pulled me up so I could look into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged back tightly. My crying had stopped and I was happy. Leon was alive. That's all I needed to keep me going.

I suddenly stood up and pointed at the sky. "We're alive! We killed Del Lago! I'm going to do a happy dance!"

Leon face gave me a face that read _um, what?_

I proceed to do said dance by pretending to Play an air guitar, dance around and sing:

"Throw ya hands up; put 'em in the air, rocking with me like you just don't care! Throw ya hands up; get 'em up high, rocking with me-I will go all night! Throw ya hands up; put 'em in the air, rocking with me like you just don't care! Throw ya hands up; get 'em up high, rocking with me-I will go all night! Throw ya hands up-come on throw ya hands up!"

Leon just watched me and eventually started laughing his amazingly hot ass off. He was rolling on the ground as he laughed. I stopped my dance and looked at him like this: T_T. I walked over grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. He looked at me confused. I stood next to him and made the pose for an air guitar. Leon just watched. I nodded for him to do the same.

"What? No I will not-"

"Just do it." I said and started to dance. Leon eventually joined me very reluctantly. I started to sing and he did too.

"Throw ya hands up; put 'em in the air, rocking with me like you just don't care! Throw ya hands up; get 'em up high, rocking with me-I will go all night!"

We both stopped and laughed so hard we we're crying. We threw our hands up still laughing. I loved being with Leon so much, who would've thought I could make him laugh so much? Someday, I swear to god, I was going to rock with Leon all night long.

**Well my sweet little kittens? Did you enjoy this chappy? I thought the ending was very fitting don't you? I hope there was enough humor to make you fall out of your seats. Of course imagining Leon dancing and playing an air guitar would probably do the job HAHAHA XD I hope the page was long enough for you all! Please continue to read and review! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Leon Drops His Pants

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though. **

**Reviews, Reviews! I'm getting so many, I'm so happy! Thank you so much Fangirlsm, SSxSisters, and Dante Must Die! I loved your reviews! I apologize for all the spelling errors… I'll go back and fix them eventually…^^'**

**SSxSisters, the answers to your questions! No, I do not plan to have Wesker appear...Actually. Maybe in the epilogue but that's it. Leon and Catherine are about to go through a whole hell of a lot of humor and Blood, that's all I can tell but I will give you a treat. Catherine is not going to enjoy finding Katie. That's all I can tell you *evil snicker* I can't tell you what happened to Katie, it's too big a spoiler and I don't know if it will be a LeonxOC. I'm thinking about it but I guess if the readers want it then yeah I'll do it, but right now, still thinking about it. **

**So if you guys want to see Leon and Catherine together in the end vote now!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I would have but I've been on vacation **

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 5: Leon Drops His Pants  
**

Unfortunately our good time didn't last. While we were laughing Leon suddenly had massive pains and started to spaz out. He told me to help but I couldn't. It was the parasite inside him doing that and I couldn't do anything to help… believe me, if I could I would have. But the only thing I could do for him was drag his unconscious body into the old house and lay him on the dirty bed. Getting him in the bed was not easy by the way.

While Leon slept it gave me plenty of time to think. The only thing currently going through my head was why wasn't I being affected too? I got the parasite before Leon...Although...I don't remember getting the injection. Maybe I don't have to worry about being infect with the Las Plagas?

I knew it was just wishful thinking. It would take time but soon I would also feel the pain from the parasite… I just wish I could've helped Leon while he was in pain. I Glanced at Leon; he looked like he was still in pain, even in his sleep. I want to see that calm carefree look he had last time he was asleep. He looked so peaceful then, relaxed. I sighed sat down and leaned back against the bed.

I wasn't tired and Leon wouldn't wake up for a while so I started to hum. It was a soft song; it was one that my mom used to sing to me when I was younger. It was kind of cute but she didn't sing it to anymore unless I was feeling really bad or scared. It went something like…?

"Star of mine, star so bright. I love the way you shine your light. Rain or shine, black or white my brave little star you have the right. In bright days, or black nights my little star doesn't leave my sight. Guide me now threw the black, so to I may come back. Little star stay with me. Without you I could not be."

I shook my head in disbelief. To think I would become so involved in this game…I laughed at the thought of some random kid playing his game and then finding he has a new partner who just randomly dropped out of nowhere. Not only that but she's a 15 year old girl who's in an orange mini skirt and a cream colored sweater.

_Speaking of my sweater._

I took it off and wringed it out. This thing was really freaking heavy when it was full of water. I glanced at Leon to make sure he wasn't watching then finished getting the rest of the water out, the best I could anyway. After slipping it back on I laid on the ground. I was impatient so I just went "to hell with it" and closed my eyes. Surprisingly, Darkness quickly swallowed me.

I woke who knows how long later to an annoying ringing noise. At first I ignored it and covered my ears but because it wasn't stopping I finally just opened my eyes and looked around. Leon was still knocked out on the bed and his communicator was ringing. I stood up and stretched, my back cracking wonderfully. I walked over to Leon and pulled his communicator out of his pocket; he shifted slightly but stayed asleep. I opened it up and saw Hunnigan looking at me.

"Catherine? Where's Leon?" She asked in her usual bland and boring tone.

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why is he sleeping?"

I shrugged. "I don't have to tell you. Leon almost died; I think he deserves the rest."

"Died!? What happened how did he-"

"Blah blah blah, that's all I hear from you." She stared at me with shock. "Oops. Leon's waking up, I better go. I'll tell him you said hi."

"Wait-!" After that I hung up and stuck the communicator back into his pocket. I looked around to see a note taped to the side of the bed. I picked it up and read it. It said its usual stuff about how this mysterious writer was sorry about the parasite and yada yada yada. I crumpled it up and tossed it aside; Leon was starting to stir so I quickly ran over and helped him up.

"Ohh, what horrible dream." He muttered. I already knew what his dream had been about so I didn't ask. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just the dream." He said looking away.

"What was it about" I asked before realizing it.

"Well…." He looked concerned and even a little scared.

"What was it? Spit it out." I asked in a hurry.

"I…I killed you…"

I froze; Leon was looking at the ground and was pail. I probably looked the same. He dreamed that he had killed me?

"How?"

"What?" he looked at me confused. "Why does it-"

"How." I asked again but more forceful.

Leon just stared at me with a serious look. I could tell he really didn't want to talk about this but I wanted to know. I don't even know why. I just wanted to know how Leon had killed me…maybe so I could prepare just in case he-

"I beat you to death," He finally said. "With my bare hands."

A chill instantly shot down my spine a long with a mental image of Leon Beating me over and over again. His eyes crimson and a crazy smile plastered to his face. I shuttered again and my blood ran cold. I stepped back slightly.

Leon noticed this and stood up. "It was just a dream not like it's going to actually happen."

"Bullshit." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Look Catherine, it was just a dream I would never-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and backed up to the far corner. I pulled my TMP out and aimed it at him. He looked shocked and even a little scared. "Don't come any closer."

"Catherine…put the gun down." Leon said in a soothing tone and gestured with his hands for me to drop it.

"No." I said bluntly. I don't know if I was paranoid or just plain crazy. All I knew is that I wanted Leon as far away from me as possibly right now.

"I would never do that to you and you know it." He continued and stepped a little closer.

"I don't, you have a parasite in you Leon, for all I know I could turn around and then have you shoot me in the back…literally!" I put emphasis on the last word by shooting next to Leon's foot. He stepped back in surprise and stared at me.

"Put the damn gun down!" He Lunged at me. I shut my eyes tight and instinctively shot. Leon shouted in pain and rammed into me. The gun was knocked out of my hands and I fell back landing on a small desk. It collapsed under my wait and as I hit the ground a sharp pain flooded my backside. I yelped in pain and rolled over onto my stomach, I tried to look at what it was but Leon stepped on my shoulder pinning me down. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from cursing at him. I squirmed and tried to crawl away but Leon's wait held my down. I froze when Leon suddenly decided to grab my ass.

"What the hell are you doing you freaking pervert!" I screamed. I was about to continue screaming at him when everything started to go fuzzy. "Whhhaaa..?"

Leon's wait lifted and I was turned to face him. A small metal needle was shoved into my face, I tried to focus on it but I was too distracted by Leon's pretty face. Wait…What?

"It's a tranquilizer. It was in the desk you fell on." He said, his voice sounded like it was under water.

"Oh goody…." I slurred. "It's so shiny..."

I saw him sigh and toss the needle to the side. "What do I do now? I can't walk around with you drugged."

"Sure you can!" I said patting his back and a goofy smile on my face. "All you have to do is walk and I'll follow…where's my gun..?"

"I took it away from you." Leon said with a very angry face. He still looked sexy with a mad expression...again…what?

"Did I shoot ya?"

"Yes." He answered. I squinted at him and looked him over. I finally found the bullet wound in his navel, it was bleeding pretty badly and Leon had a hand pressed over it.

"I sowy…" I said looking at the ground.

"Sorry won't fix this Cat!" He yelled at me. "You could have killed me or yourself! Don't you trust me?"

I was still looming at the ground and then looked at him a little confused. "What you call me?"

"Huh?" Leon looked confused now. "I called you Catherine. You know, your name?"

"No you didn't!" I said jabbing a finger into his hard chest….god damned…Thoughts… "You called my Cat."

"Cat, Its short for Catherine isn't it?" He said looking confused.

"Meow!"

Leon looked at me like I was crazy. "You are seriously drugged."

"No calling me kitty…" I said leaning to my left and nearly falling over. Leon caught me and slung me over his shoulder.

"We're wasting time." He sighed and opened the door. As soon as he stepped outside we both got drenched. "And now it's raining…just great..."

"Yay! We're all wet!" I said cheerfully and swinging my legs around.

"Hold still!" Leon snapped at me.

"Yes sir…" I said disappointedly and relaxed. Ever been high on tranquilizers? It's kinda fun. Other than the fact I can't control what I'm doing and perverted thoughts running threw my head…Its great!

I looked down at Leon's ass. I want to say right now that I was high on drugs and had no idea what I was doing! Ok maybe I did a little…

Leon jumped and nearly dropped me. "What in god's name are you doing!?"

I was currently occupied with patting Leon's ass repeatedly. "It's so hard!" I laughed cheerfully.

Leon tried to put me down but I grabbed onto his pants with a death grip and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing? Let go of my pants!" Leon said. I could tell he must have had a massive blush on his face. I wiggled around a little and Leon tried to reach me to make me stop. Unfortunately the outcome of all this moving around caused me to fall backwards. There was an audible snap that was either Leon's belt or pants, as I hit the ground I noticed Leon's pants came with me.

"Huh?" I stood up; Leon was sprawled across the ground in his boxers. I held a hand over my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing. "Looks like I never have to ask if you wear boxers or briefs."

Leon got onto his hands and knees and looked at me confused. Then he noticed I was holding his pants. He looked down at his legs and boxers. (Which were a dark blue with white stripes by the way.)

"Give those back!" He yelled at me. He quickly stood up and ran at me. I laughed and ran away. I ran straight into a guy. I looked up and he stared back at me. Leon finally caught up and stopped.

"Catherine get back!"

"Huh?" I turned around to look at him when suddenly blood and puss splattered all over my back and neck. I looked back at the man to see a Plaga growing out of his neck. I took Leon's pants, wrapped them around what was left of the guys head and swung him at Leon. Leon used his hand gun and shot, the Plaga exploded and died with a shriek.

"That...Was so...COOL!" I said jumping up and down and swinging Leon's pants around.

"Gove me my pants back!" Leon said grabbing them and snatching them out of my hands.

"No!" I said trying to pull them back. "You stole my gun, I have no weapon!"

I pulled the pants away and swung them around and rested them over my shoulder. "So I'm going to use your pants!"

"You can't use a pair of pants as a weapon!" Leon yelled at me. I shut him up by whipping him in the face with his own pants. He stared at me with awe. "You just…hit me."

"Damn strait I did!"

Leon suddenly hit my upside the head and took the pants back. "Snap out of it!"

I curled up on the floor and held the back of my head. "You an ass!"

(I purposely miss spelled that)

"Snap out of it, that drug is making you weird and it's freaking me out!" Leon yelled at me while he quickly put his pants back on.

I looked at him and was about to retort when everything I just did smacked me in the face. So I just stood there like an idiot and stared into space. I feel like an idiot. God damned drugs.

I was my clothes were plastered to my skin and Leon was grumbling about how his belt was broken.

_I just humiliated myself in the worst way possible…_

I looked at Leon and he was looking at me with a very serious expression.

"Can we forget…this ever happened?" I asked.

Leon nodded and then patted my shoulder.

I turned around and followed Leon. The mood was very awkward and the rest of the trip was very silent. And we both silently agreed on something.

"_What happens in Spain stays in Spain."_

GAAH_**! I need to die for such a short chapter! I'm soooo sorry kittens! But with my vacation and now school coming up I just didn't have the time to post this sooner...Please forgive me kittens! I also have something important to say. I'm running out of ideas. I usually just come up with stuff as I write but I'm running low on ideas. So I was wondering if you guys have ideas or if there's anything you want to see happen please post it in a review! I will look over your request and just might put it in the story!**_

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though. **

**OMG I need to go die for taking such a freaking long time… somehow I got my but in gear again and just got to it! Well, there is one upside… you finally get to meet Katie! Yaaaay~ be happy :3 thank you all for you reviews! Reviews make me happy.**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 6: What's Wrong?**

"Silence complete and utter silence. It's calming, relaxing, and really BORING!" I yelled sitting next to Leon while he was dealing with the merchant. That's all that's been going on ever sense that stupid moment at that stupid shack. SILENCE.

I glanced up at Leon thinking when he would actually talk to me again. There had been so much tension now that all I did was hide behind him and let him handle the Ganado's like Ashley. I shuttered.

"Stupid Ashley." I muttered.

Leon glanced down at me but didn't say anything. I sighed. Stupid Leon.

I couldn't help but think about how Katie would react to how I acted around Leon. I was usually all buddy-buddy with him and probably clingy too. Katie knew everything about me. We've known each other sense preschool. She's knows when I'm lying and I know when there's something wrong with her, like when she's sad or excited and stuff.

If she saw how Leon and I acted before she would probably be all like "OH HELL NO!" and hit Leon with a brick or some shit. Naturally I would jump in the way of said brick and probably start bleeding. There are multiple things that could happen while Katie was around. But I'm sure you want to save that for when we ACTUALLY FIND HER!

Leon cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He was leaving.

"Coming." I mumbled bitterly and followed him up the stairs, up the ladder and outside. I saw were going into the arena thing. El Gigante was waiting for us, with a hunger most likely.

"Uhm...Leon?" I asked nervously. He turned to me with a hard stare. I froze up but shook it off. "I got a really bad feeling about this…could I…?" I was wringing my soaked sweater "…have my gun back?"

Leon didn't say anything for a while before sighing. "No, not yet."

Damn it. It was worth a shot. I looked down slightly depressed but mainly irritated. I could be cute sometime but most of the time really crabby. And Leon was REALLY starting to piss me off.

Leon went on walking without me. I followed slowly and glared at him from behind. I'm an idiot. I will point that out right now.

Leon was so far ahead of me that just as I was walking into the arena-thinga-ma-jig the wooden mesh door closed on me! It nearly hit me in the face so I fell back on the muddy and soggy ground. Leon spun around to see me separated from him.

"Catherine!" He yelled. He took a step towards but spun around to see the other door close. Ganado's came out of the large wooden doors across from him and they dragged El Gigante out. Immediately he went berserk and killed everyone. He tried to stomp Leon but he rolled out of the way.

"Leon!" I yelled reaching my arm threw the wooden pegs hoping I would somehow go threw them.

El Gigante looked at me confused, probably just now realizing I was there. Leon took this moment to unload a clip of bullets into the beast.

The monster payed no attention and kept looking at me. It was really creepy…

Finally El Gigante roared and thundered towards me. I screamed like the little girl that I was and ducked to the side. The wooden mesh collapsed and the beast tripped. I quickly scrambled over his currently laid out body over to Leon.

I tackled hugged him and buried my face into his shirt. You'd be scared shitless too if you almost got barreled over by a 300 hundred pound mass of Plagas.

Leon Quickly grabbed me and stuck me in one of the nearby houses or shacks or whatever the hell they were.

"Stay here!" He had this look in his eyes, desperation? Scared? I'm not sure what it was. I only got a glimpse of it before he ran off to deal with El Gigante who was starting to get up.

I could see through the window as Leon ran around and rolled out of the way as he shot the monsters Plagas. Pretty soon Leon had killed it and all I had to do was sit back and watch as Leon nearly died. Yaaaayyy not really it freaked me the fuck out very often. I mean it was kinda funny watching Leon get punted about 6 feet and I couldn't help but think that he deserved it. I was pissy ok? I felt bad for it later but for now I laughed on the inside at him.

Leon came back over to me and told me everything was clear. I puffed my cheeks at him and pouted. "I told you I had a bad feeling about this!"

Leon actually smiled at me! He did, he smiled! Thus I smiled! I was so happy. I was really scared that he was starting to hate me… If he's capable of that. Has Leon ever hated someone who wasn't a bad guy? I don't think so, and as far as I knew I wasn't a bad guy.

"Let's get going ok?" he said patting my shoulder

I nodded and skipped after him as we left.

Out into the rain again! Yaaaay, FUCK NO! I officially hated the rain. I was cold, wet and shaking in my clothes. It really sucked. You had no idea how happy I was to reach that church, sure I enjoyed watching Leon kill some dogs and I nearly got mauled to death but nothing made me more happy than the inside of a DRY church.

Leon was examining some color strobe light thing while I did my best wring out my clothes again. Have I mentioned how much I hate the rain now? I'm pretty sure I did.

I was just dumping water out of one of my shoes when a loud _BANG_ sounded from a door blocked by a metal gate. I put my shoe back on and walked over putting my hands on the gate. The bang came again and I could feel it vibrate through the gate. "Whoa…"

I heard a click before the gate began to rise and Leon came over. "Thanks." I said and walked over to the door. Another bang and a curse on the other side, it sounded familiar.

Leon walked over and I followed. He seemed suspicious of what was on the other side of the door. I stood behind him as he slowly readied his gun and opened the door. As he did a piece of woods came flying out, Leon dodged, and I got a face full of tree. I flew back words landing on my back as someone yelled "get away!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Leon was saying while I sat up and held a red mark on my forehead.

Another plank was thrown out of the room and nearly hit me in the face again. "What the hell, quit throwing things!" I yelled.

"CAT!?" I heard before I got trampled by an over happy blonde girl. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

While dislodged the blonde from myself I noticed who it was. "KAITIE!?"

Kaitlin was a long haired blond girl with brown eyes. She had fair skin and was wearing a red tank with a leather jacket and some skinny jeans and black boots.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked dumbfounded. To most of you, she probably looks really kick ass right now. But normally she's always in a high collared shirt and long skirt. So this is a BIG difference in her clothes.

"What am I wearing? What are YOU wearing?" She said in response.

"Skirt...sweater…knee socks…" I shrugged.

Katie raised an eyebrow before actually getting a good look at me. Bruised, soaking wet, and covered in filth. Katie looked appalled and horrified. "Catherine, what the HELL happened?! Are you ok?! Who hurt you!? I'll kill them, I will!" suddenly she spotted Leon for the first time. "Was it him!? Did he do it!?"

"Katie, Katie! Calm down, Leon didn't hurt me. He's been protecting me." I said trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"I've been worried sick about you ever sense that stupid white thing attacked us! I woke up in this weird room and then these people grabbed me and knocked me out and then I woke up with this stupid bimbo and-"

"Hey!"

I looked around Katie to see Ashley standing next to Leon looking very discouraged.

"Katie…you didn't scar her for life I hope?"

"no." she said standing up and helping me.

"She tried!" Ashley complained. "I thought my dad would send one person to help me not a whole group! And two of them are children!"

"Ashley, calm down. At least we came to help you." Leon said in a soothing tone. Ashley took a deep breath and nodded. "Can we please just get out of here? I want to go home." She sounded exhausted, I gave her sympathy.

"Leon, we've got more people to watch after, can I please have my gun back?"

Leon thought about it but before he could answer Katie butted in. "A gun!? You're not getting a gun! You need to stand back, I'll protect you!"

"Katie, I can handle myself. I've lasted this long?" I gestured to the fact I wasn't missing anybody limbs or organs.

"Right, with a bunch of cuts and stab wounds, look at you Cat! I'm surprised you haven't keeled over yet!" Katie sounded actually worried, which was understandable. I decided not to tell her about Bob and his chainsaw.

Leon came over and defended me. "Catherine has handled herself very well; true she's...Had her moments…"

I flinched at the memory of my outburst in the shack and Leon continued. "But other than that I'm sure she can go through all of this by herself. I have confidence in her."

"I don't care what you think!" Katie snapped suddenly turning to glare at Leon. "Have you known her all her life, I don't think so!"

Leon looked surprised by Katie's outburst. Heck even Ashley and I looked surprised. We even stepped back a few feet while Katie continued her rant.

"That girl can't handle a school bully let alone a place like this where the god damned animals are trying to kill you! She can't make friends to save her life because she never talks to anyone! There is no way she can-"

Katie was interrupted by Leon's sudden burst of laughter. "Catherine has the best survival skills I've ever seen in a fifteen year old! She can fire a gun she's been on her own looking for you half the time she was here and what are you talking about she doesn't talk? She hasn't shut up once!"

Katie looked confused and glanced at me. "What's he talking about?"

I felt awkward. "Well...Here I'm...Different. I feel free here…excited? I hated it before…"

"Hated what?"

"My life; Wake up, get dressed, go to school, do work, come home, do more work, go to bed. All that over and over again…that's no life!" I scratched the back of my head. "This is fun…"

Katie looked surprised at me. She walked over and clapped her hands on my shoulders. "I'm so proud of you!" she pulled me into a big hug.

"Uh...what?"

Katie pulled back with a big smile on her face. "You're finally like me!"

That was not technically a good thing…you see, Katie has a...Bad history with violence, if she wanted to she could snap a man's neck like it was nothing. She resorts to beating them till there black and blue instead of actually killing them though. The good thing is if I tell her not to, she'll listen! I'm the only one who can back sas her and not get a horrible beat down.

I smiled nervously at her then suddenly pushed her off. "Thanks Katie but we really have to go!"

Leon tossed me my gun and I caught it, I shot the floor next to Ashley's foot in the process but I caught it none the less. Katie looked uneasy about me having the gun but she let it go. Leon led the way with Ashley behind him, Katie behind her and me at the rear. Leon jumped down the latter and caught Ashley as she jumped. Katie refused to be caught so she just climbed down the latter and watched me as I jumped down and Leon caught me. I thanked him and grinned at Katie; she rolled her eyes playfully and butted me with her fist.

We were about to open the door to the church when a voice rung out.

"Oh and where are you going?"

We all turned around to see Sadler standing in front of his stupid alter thing. I glanced to Katie to visually see her pail. She doesn't do that often because she's usually not afraid of people. It made me wonder what happened to her.

Leon pushed Ashley and Katie behind him, I point my TMP at Saddler, I would shoot him but I knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Well if it isn't the other insect. Your friend was very worried about you." He pointed to Katie who ducked behind Leon out of fear. "She fought the best she could but that didn't stop us from giving her our gift. Just like the rest of you." He swept his hand referring to us all.

My hand shot to my neck. _Shit…_

I forgot he had given me that shot…Leon and Ashley too! I glanced back at Katie; she probably got the shot too. But why was she so afraid of Saddler?

Ashley looked up at Leon and mumbled something. "What did you do?" he asked.

Saddler laughed. "I gave her the same gift I gave to all of you, soon you will obey me and rejoice in your new power!"

"Oh shut up you quack." I snapped at him. Saddler just chuckled.

"Full of fire I see. I will have extinguish you won't I?"

His chuckle sent a cold spike down my spine. Something I didn't enjoy at all…

"Burn in hell!" I said, but I didn't sound very courageous. My voice was nervous, scared, and shaking. Saddler laughed again and held up a hand. My memory is kind of funny after that…I remember my head hurting and glass breaking and the next thing I knew I was upside down against a wall in a pail of broken wood.

Katie looked hysterical as she paced back and forth holding her head and mumbling to herself. I fell onto my side and held my own head. A throbbing headache was pounding my scull and my vision had a kind of red tint to it. Wouldn't surprise me if I had some kind of head trauma or a concussion, I've taken a real beating today.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of my face and I saw Ashley offering me a hand. I took it and she helped me up. "Thanks…"

"No problems...were all in this together after all. Might as well look out for each other right?"

_Lady, the only thing you'll be doing is screaming "LEON HELP" the entire time._

I saw Leon talking to Katie, she was wringing her shirt out and her face was scrunched up, she was talking rapidly.

"I can't remember!" I heard walking over. "One second I was playing a video game with Cat and the next I was in a room with people…they did something but-"

"What game?" Leon suddenly broke in. "Where were you playing it?"

"Cat's house, I was visiting…It was a horror game for the Wii…I can't remember what it was called but..." she stopped and then stared at Leon confused, almost as if she was really looking at him now, putting pieces of the puzzle together.

"But, what?" Leo asked.

Katie shook her head. "It's so weird; I could have sworn that...The case...On the case to the game...you were-"

Katie couldn't finish her sentence. Why? Because I smacked my hand over her mouth before she could. Leon looked at me with an expression of confusion, and irritation.

"Catherine…" He said slowly. He was suspecting something. "What are you doing?"

Katie said something but it was muffled by my hand. I didn't bother smiling; Leon already knew I was lying about something and this was only making it worse. Pretty soon he won't trust me at all.

"I'm not doing anything." I said.

He didn't look amused. "Let her finish her sentence."

"Do I have to?"

Katie yanked my hand away. "Thanks for letting me breathe!" she snapped. "What I was going to say is that he looks like that guy you're always obsessing over, the one in the game!"

I Stiffened. That was probably slightly less bad than what I thought she was going to say. I Looked over at Leon.

He was shaking his head and smirking. That bastard.

"Good to know you like me." He said. "Guess that means you'll trust me and not do stupid things anymore?"

My eyes wondered to my gun then to the patch wound Leon had over his stomach. I then looked at the ground while Ashley and Katie looked between me and Leon, probably wondering what the hell we had been through looking for them.

I looked up took a deep breath…and pouted. "Fine."

Leon patted my shoulder. "Alright, now let's get you all home."

While he walked away talking to Hunnigan Katie and Ashley came over to me, Katie looking pale and very worried. "What happened to you?"

I looked Ashley; even though she just met me she looked concerned for me. It made me feel good inside and I started to regret calling her useless.

"Well…where do I start?" I told them both about waking up in the woods and being chased by Leon and the villagers, I told them about the kitchen knife to my shoulder (Katie had a heart attack when I showed her the wound) I told them about Leon "abandoning" me, and about both chain saw boys I even told them about De'lago and the Incident in the shack. I had to talk really fast cause Leon told us it was time to go and with all the stuff ahead of us I wouldn't have time to talk much. Actually. That's probably a lie, I haven't shut up once while here.

We all stood in the rain again, I felt like I was going to die from rain water. Katie and Ashley looked fine though. Maybe they liked the rain? God I couldn't wait till we got to the Castle.

_Stop your bitching and get a move on!_

I smacked myself in the head, making the other girls look at me funny, and made sure I had a full clip in my TMP. Katie still didn't look to happy about me having a gun. Katie had shot before but only with a pistol. Lucky for me I had an army trained brother who liked to use guns. There not as easy to shoot as you'd think by the way…

Leon nodded to me and we both walked back into the cemetery blasting holes in anything that moved or yelled in Spanish. Ashley and Katie stayed close to the both of us making sure not to get covered in blood and guts. I'm only now realizing that I might as well be a sacrificial meat shield.

Ones we cleared the danger and Leon collected any gold or ammo the Ganado's had dropped I reloaded and smashed a few boxes finding shiny jewels and ammo.

Katie and Ashley were talking as we walked. Leon and I exchanged ammo and discussed how we were supposed to look out for both girls. Katie was stubborn and a pain in the ass at times, she's not going to like being protected by the person she's used to making sure was happy. As Leon jumped down into the coffin/tunnel thing and Ashley followed I stopped Katie.

"Listen…" I said quietly. "We need to be careful. You do know what's going on right?"

"Barely, I woke up on an island not in a forest. Plus I didn't have a muscular badass to protect me like you!"

Me face was flushed, I could feel it. "Look I'm sorry Katie; I tried looking for you but…"

"But what?" Her eyes narrowed. I stared at her. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. Katie and I have known each other sense we were kids, I knew her like the back of my hand and vice versa. Wed been able to tell what the other thought just be looking at each other. Usually she tries to hide her feels of annoyance or hate towards me but she wasn't hiding it this time. I could sense it, some kind of thing eating away at her. Like she had a question to ask but didn't trust me or was scared how I would answer or she had something to remember that she couldn't.

I suddenly felt a cold feeling crawling up my back. Katie just watched me, her eyes showing no emotion. Katie just scoffed, ignoring me and bumping my shoulder as she passed.

"Nice to have a friend like YOU." There was something in her voice that made me feel cold all over. She jumped into the coffin and I only stared after her. I wanted to follow, to ask what was wrong but Leon would ask too many questions. It would be difficult to find anything out with him and Ashley around. What if they heard something they shouldn't? I was already on some seriously shaky ground I didn't need to turn it into a shit storm.

I looked back to the church, the walls looking more menacing and the grave yard haunting. I finally found Katie but it wasn't the reunion I was hoping for...

_What did Saddler do to you?_

"Catherine." I hand on my shoulder made me jump and I turned to see Leon, his gun in his other hand. I looked into face, hoping to find something. I don't know what… sympathy, disgrace, an answer? All that was on his boyish face was a serious expression. I stared at him, then looked down and walked to the tunnel entrance. He seemed to understand I didn't want to talk, he followed me silently.

_Something is wrong. _Was all that was going through my head as we walked into the wet dripping tunnel. _Something is horrible wrong._

**GAAAH! Kill me now! This to forever! Forgive me, I had totally lost interest for a while and forgotten about it, and was a lazy ass hole…and uhg. It's thanks to playing RE6 that I actually got my ass in gear. Anyhoo. Not sure if this was what you wanted from my story, the last one was all "bleh" so I tried to makea better one. Btw, I liked RE6, the plot lines were great and stuff and Leon look HAWT with his facial hair. Just sayin. Chris's campaign made me cry TT_TT. Well enough of my ranting. Please Enjoy my (shitty) story and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lets Go Left!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though. **

**Was the last chapter acceptable? I would hope so…the 5****th**** one I kinda hated…but I will try to make them all better! And longer…thanks for the reviews!**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 7: Lets Go Left**

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"That's the last one." I said. Leon ejected the empty clip and stuck a new one in.

"We're running low on ammo." He said counting how many clips he had.

Oh silly me, you don't even know where we are! Were on the farm. Yeah, there was a kinda skip there but honestly nothing happened other than shooting screaming and another knife to the shoulder. Nahh I kid, that would be horrible! Another knife to the shoulder are you kidding me? That would just suck right there.

"Hurry up!" Katie yelled. I looked up to see her on the platform above in the attic; Ashley was up there with her.

"After you." Leon gestured for me to go first and I did. I climbed the ladder and waited for him, after that we climbed out a window and Leon jumped down to the ground on the other side of the fence. Ashley jumped and yelped as Leon caught her, she quickly got out of his grasp and stood back as Katie jumped down. Leon didn't even bother trying to catch her and she didn't seem to care. I jumped and Leon caught me. He put me down and turned to see lots of bear traps.

"Oh fun!" Katie yelled then instantly grabbed a stick and smashed it against the deadly device. It snapped closed so close to her legs I was scared she had been caught. Luckily I didn't even graze her legs let alone take them off.

"Katie…." I whined. "Pleeeaaase don't hurt yourself….."

Katie just looked at me funny and stuck her tongue out before continuing to bash the rest of the traps. We watched as she giggled and laughed with glee each time one snapped close.

Leon bashed a box next to us and stole the ammo inside. "Well…" he coughed when Katie was done. "Shall we get going?"

"Not yet…" I said.

Everyone looked at me funny. I pointed to the locked door in front of us. "Who gets to piggyback to the other side?"

"I'm not doing it!" Katie said thrusting her chin into the air defiantly. She really didn't like Leon did she…

Leon's eyes rested on me.

"Oh Hell no." I said stepping away.

"You're lighter than Ashley, and Katie looks like shed sooner kill me than do it." Leon waved his hand to Katie while looking at me. I could see Katie making faces at him and stabbing motions.

"Do I have too?" I was not a fan of heights to be honest, plus I hate doing things like favors. I'm always afraid I'll screw them up somehow, usually I do…

Leon just bent down against the door waiting for me. I stared at him then looked at Ashley and Katie. Katie mad a shooing motion and Ashley shrugged.

_Gee thanks for the support guys._

I sighed and climbed onto Leon's back, thinking I was getting WAY too involved in this retarded game. He slowly stood up; I wobbled a little and was clutching what I could to stay still. Leon was fully up and I could just get my fingers over the door. I lifted myself off of his shoulders and strained to pull myself up enough to get my knee over the door. It took a while but I did. In the mean time I had to ignore Katie behind me.

"You tried to look up her skirt!" She was yelling.

"I wasn't I swear! I would never do that!" As much as Leon tried Katie was too stubborn to believe him. I could hear them wrestling behind me, Ashley screaming at them to stop. Our group is so fucking dysfunctional…

I sat at the top of the door and paused, I was up there for a good thirty seconds before taking a deep breath and pushing off, screaming the whole way down. I did NOT LAND GRACFULLY. I am not graceful, in any way, shape or form! In case you didn't notice, this is chapter 7 after all I have been nothing but a wrecking ball of terror. In more ways than one…

I landed on my legs but they buckled under and my face fell flat into the ground, ass in the air. I got on my hands and knees and spat out mud and blood. I had banged my mouth pretty hard and now I was bleeding. I can guarantee that if I'm gonna die. It's gonna be from blood loss.

"Catherine?"

"Cat?"

I could hear Leon, Ashley, and Katie calling my name.

"I'm fine." I yelled back. "But I never ever want to do that again!"

Katie laughed on the other side.

"Shut up!" I yelled then removed the long piece of wood that was stopping the door from opening.

Leon pushed on it opening it up for all of them to come through. Leon stopped and stared at uswhile Katie came over probably spazing out over my bleeding mouth.

"Are you ok!? Oh my god, Cat I should have gone if I knew you were gonna land flat on your face!"

I gave her a blank stare that made her crack up before apologizing. I ignored her and wiped my bleeding mouth with my sleeve, more blood to ad to nice collection I was starting, If there was a contest to most filthy girl, I would win.

Leon took the lead once more and led Ashley, Katie and I to a bridge and low and behold was the merchant, it's funny how he pops up everywhere. I remember once my dad had watched me play and pointed this out, so he dubbed the merchant "The Quike-mart", seems to fit if you ask me. There everywhere!

I couldn't help but frown at the thoughts of my dad. Was he missing me now? Did he even know I was gone? I was more attached to my Dad than mom and lived with him most of the time, I was at his house when this all happened. Dad was always able to make me laugh even when I was sad or pissed at him. I could never keep my negative emotions, he was just too funny.

"-therine."

"Huh?" Looking up I saw Leon was standing in front of me. I must have zoned out. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Your gun, can I see it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Will I be getting it back?"

"Yes." I handed the TMP to Leon and he walked off to the merchant, probably going to upgrade it or something.

Katie came back over to me. "You seem pretty attached to him."

"I am not." I pouted.

"You are too!"

Ashley came over probably feeling lonely. "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I shrugged."

"Do you think we'll get out of this alive…?"

I looked at her concerned and tilted my head. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, you look pretty beat up. I wouldn't be surprised if you fell over right now…Plus based on your story we've got a lot of stuff to go through to get home." Now that Ashley mentioned it, my body was starting to ache all over. Even that stab wound in the shoulder that had stopped hurting a while ago was starting to ache. I began to notice a lot more pain on my body that I realized I had.

A throbbing head ache; probably from all my head injuries, stiff and aching muscles, a searing pain somewhere in my ankle and hurting bruises all over my body. And to add to it my mouth hurt now from my epic fail of a face plant. I was being WAY to reckless for my own good, I'm probably going to end up getting myself killed if I'm not more careful.

"We'll be fine." I said, I too admit, even I was beginning to question if we were all going to live, true the game indicates that you do make it to the end. But that was a game; this is real life… in way. And I doubt there will be a "try again" screen if one of us ends up dying.

Ashley didn't look convinced, hell I wasn't even convincing myself. Luckily Katie jumped to my rescue.

"Don't worry Ashley, we'll all keep you safe and make sure you make it home, OK? With Leon, Cat and me trying I'm sure we'll all make it home!" Ashley smiled at her and nodded. I was surprised at how gentle Katie's voice sounded.

When among my group of friends, I'm the filter, the one who keeps everyone happy and can calm you down. Katie is the one who pisses everyone off the easiest; I never even knew she could be so nice! It was so unlike her…

Leon returned with my gun before I could ask Katie anything. I checked it out and found not difference, except maybe in the wait.

"You should be able to hold more ammo and do more damage now." He said watching me as I checked the gun out.

"Thanks…" It was almost a mumble.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird ever sense the church." Looking up at him I could see he was genuinely concerned for me.

"Leon, I'm not the one you should be worried about." I pointed to Ashley who was whispering away with Katie near the bridge.

Leon glanced to her then back at me; for a second I thought I saw just a little bit of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone before I could tell. Leon nodded and walked back over to the girls. They talked a little then walked onto the bridge, I followed slowly.

It kinda broke my heart to disappoint or hurt Leon in anyway, but I had a feeling that if Leon and I get to attached to each other, it was gonna come back to bite me in the ass at full force.

_After all, when this is all over, you and Katie will be going home._

I still wasn't sure on the details but I'm pretty sure that when Katie and I reach the end of the game we would be leaving. I couldn't get attached to Leon, not without getting hurt in the end.

_Once I'm out of this game I won't even be able to touch him, let alone talk to him._

A scream of Spanish knocked me out of my mini depression. Spinning around I could see torches in the distance, the rain unable to put them out.

"Leon!" I yelled. The pretty boy looked at me then saw the reason for my scream.

"Everyone, run!" He yelled then bolted for a house not too far from us. Ashley was easily able to keep up with Leon, but Katie tripped so I had to help her back up. An axe impaled itself right next to my foot and then there was a stream of Spanish.

"Move!" I pushed Katie into the house and slammed the door shut, blocking it with a wooden plank. I heard Leon tell Ashley to go hide upstairs and I told Katie do the same, she bit my head off for ordering her around but understanding the horrible danger we were in so she did as she was told.

"How many girls do have with you Leon, my god?" The voice sounded amused and belongs to none other than Luis. I looked over at him and he gave me a wink. I stared at him like he was a moron; he's not in my opinion. I find him adorable and I cried when he died. Oh god…I just realized I might have to actually watch him die gain, only this time I'll be witnessing it as a person or a friend. Not as girl watching him die like a useless character.

I almost gagged at the thought of watching Luis get impaled and put a hand to my mouth. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Is she ok?" Luis asked. Leon just grunted as he moved a book case in front of a door. Yells and banging could instantly be heard on the other side. I was instantly snapped out of my little sick faze and pointed my gun at the door. Leon pointed his at the window while Luis stood at our backs and watched the back door.

_Some crazy shit is about to go down._

That's all I thought before everything broke into absolute hell. The door broke open and blasted two holes in the first Ganado's face but it was easily replaced by more. The air smelled of gunpowder and Blood as we shot down every monster that tried to climb through that window.

I heard Luis yelled behind me and turned to see him get knocked over by a zombie I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and shot the thing in its ribs, there was a stream of Spanish be for I kicked his leg out and Kneed him in the face, he fell back and I double tapped his head with me nice TMP.

I looked back to see Luis getting off the floor and giving Leon a thumbs up, he must have helped him. We weren't lasting long in here; pretty soon we were backed into a corner and were forced to move upstairs, I could see the cabinet Ashley and Katie were hiding in.

Glass shattered all over me as a window broke and the tip of a ladder was shoved inside. I ran over to look outside and see Ganado's climbing fast. I could barely see their blood shot eyes glowing the fire light. Even amongst all this chaos I couldn't help but wonder if that's what's going to happen to me: Undead and bloodthirsty, unable to make my own decisions. There was an ache in my chest as I pushed the Ganado's ladder down.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled as they fell to their deaths.

The ache didn't go away, not until the last Ganado lay dead at my feet. I watched as it bubbled and melted into the ground. My gun still pointing down where it had once lay.

Katie and Ashley slowly came out of the closet and ran over to me and Leon. We were down stairs now and Katie was babbling about how she could hear us shooting and how scared she was for me.

"I have to go." I could hear Luis say. I felt is gaze on my back for a second before he left. "I forgot something."

The door clicked closed.

"Is seems nice." I said smirking to Leon. He just chuckled and smirked back.

"You could say that. I met him back in the village, tied up and in a closet."

"Ohh~" I cooed. "Sounds like fun."

"If you say so." He shrugged and checked his gun before snapping a clip into it. "Let's get going."

Katie looked happy to get out of this house. I had to admit, it did smell like blood and some other kind of gunk I really didn't want to know about.

Leon led the way out, back into the rain no less. I decided to get over myself on the rain thing, after all once we reach the castle I won't have to worry about water for a long time!

I bumped into Leon's back and held my nose. "Why are you stopping?"

When he didn't answer I got worried and looked around him. I saw the lever that opened to two doors: One on the left and one on the right. I couldn't help but shutter at the thought of going in either. Both were full of horrible things.

"Which one do we pull?" Ashley asked looking at Leon.

"Let's flip a coin!" Katie suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Right and where are we going to get said coin, hm?"

Katie thought for a minute. "Can we flip a bullet?"

I felt like slapping her. Even she had her blond moments. "A bullet is round Katie! ROUND! You can't flip it!"

"Well pardon me! I'm just trying to make a suggestion!" She pouted and turned around. I shoved her shoulder playfully and looked to see Leon pulling the Lever to the right. I felt despair in my gut.

"Not the right!" I whined. "PLEASE! Anything but the right!"

Leon stared at me like I was stupid. "What's wrong with the right?"

God damn it. that was the second mistake I've made, it was pissing me off.

"Absolutely nothing, I just wanted to pick the left…" I smiled; I probably looked pathetic with my fake-o smile.

Leon raised an eyebrow before pushing the lever back to the Left. I jumped with glee.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged him then ran off dragging Katie with me.

I could feel Leon Stare after me as he followed.

"She's different from most girls." He mumbled scratching the back of his head and smiling.

But I didn't hear or see that, kay?

**Yay for new chapters! You all asked so nicely so I decided to give you one! Love it kittens! Love the chapter! Thanks for all your reviews again! They really make me happy :3 ~meow**


	8. Chapter 8: Let Me Be You're Angel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though. **

**All your reviews make me so happy! I can't tell you what's going to happen at the end between Leon and Catherine. ;) It's a secret that I can't tell!**

**And to be honest, yes, I find facing off against the left side door is easier than the right, when I first played the game and went to the left. It was a breeze! The right, not so much…**

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 8: Let Me Be You're Angel**

"NO." I said very bluntly, while crossing my arms and pouting.

Katie and Ashley were already in the dumpster, Leon and I were fighting cause he wanted me to hide too.

Leon tapped his foot impatiently and stared at me, waiting for me to hop into the metal box.

"I said no Damn it!"

"Catherine, I have no idea what's coming, there's a hiding place and I need to keep you safe." He pointed to the dumpster.

"I can take care of myself in case you haven't noticed!"

"Right, you're perfectly fine." Katie said sarcastically. "You're just covered in a hundred wounds and other god knows what."

I rolled my eyes. "As long as I can walk I'm fine!"

Katie thus then proceeded to kick the back of my legs very, very hard. I crippled and face planted into the ground once again.

"Was that necessary?" I heard Leon ask.

"Yes." Katie said, dragging my limp body into their hiding place. "Otherwise she would have won that fight."

"I doubt it." Leon said before walking away. Katie closed the lid and crammed me next to Ashley.

"I can't feel my legs." I whined. Ashley chuckled nervously and Katie huffed.

"You should learn to listen to Leon then! He's trying to help keep you alive!"

"That doesn't mean you can kick my legs out!" I snapped.

"Your gonna get yourself killed you should thank me for doing that!"

You could feel the tension in the air; Ashley was proving that seeing as how she looked scared and nervous. Gun shots and chainsaw could be heard Along with screams of Spanish and pain.

We all glanced at each other nervously. Wondering who was the one screaming. For once, I'm glad I didn't go out there with Leon. I leaned back and closed my eyes with a sigh.

"You ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, just tired…" I said quietly. Katie seemed to be thinking the same thing as me because she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"This sucks." She said sleepily.

"Pfft! Congratulations captain obvious, you win the dumb ass award." I chuckled.

I could hear Katie snickering across from me and Ashley holding back some giggles.

"Let's all take this wonderful moment to sit back and relax!" I said trying my best to look nonchalant.

"Right, relax in a dumpster!" Katie added.

"In Spain!" Ashley chimed.

"And surrounded by killers!" Katie and I sang, we both started laughing despite our situation.

Our good mood was killed quite quickly; a gunshot, shot gun to be exact, blasted right next to us. Making us all jump and yelp/scream. I peaked outside and we all held our breath, my vision was met with a dirty dress and a chainsaw coming down on us.

I'm going to too tell you right now that yes, I did scream like a little girl.

And I kept screaming, even when Leon blasted the she-demon away and she went flying the left.

Yay! Three cheers for Leon! Saving our ass's yet again!

I collapsed over the side of the dumpster, my heart rate skipping a few beats every two seconds.

Katie and Ashley climb out and practically tackle hugged him. He stumbled back but kept his footing.

"Whoa!" he said patting both their heads. "Didn't think you guys missed me that much.

Katie instantly let go and turned around. He face slightly flushed. "I didn't miss you, you just saved Cat, that's all."

THEN Katie looks at me. "OH MY GOD CAT!"

She grabs me by my face and lifts up to look at hers. "Are you ok? Did that crazy bitch do anything to you?"

"Other than scare the absolute shit out of me…no. But I think my life flashed in front of my eyes for a second. I get to go to college!"

Katie sighed in relief. "Thank god…" She then helped me out of the dumpster and let me lean against her. We started walking.

Katie was confusing me to the ends of the earth. One moment she's angry and hates me, and the next she's back to being my protective "older sister". I know she has mood swings every now and again but...this was ridicules! I swear to god if Saddler did anything to her I'm gonna take that ugly staff of his and shove strait up his-

"A door."

"Huh?" I looked up to see Leon unlocking a big metal door. "Oh."

"You don't sound to happy Cat." Ashley said confused. "We're almost home."

I stared at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding right."

"No…" she looked slightly offended.

I laughed bitterly. "You have no idea what's coming."

"Oh, and I suppose you do?" Ashley shot back.

I glared at her, she glared back.

"Alright alright, that's enough." Leon said seriously. "We'll never make it home if were always fighting against each other."

Ashley huffed and looked the other way. I just stared at her then nodded to Leon. I didn't want him angry at me anymore.

A scream distracted us from our fight and we all looked to see Villagers coming at us. Looking around I saw we were trapped other than the exit-blocked by a mini army- and the way we had come. Two sentry posts made of wood were dropping more villagers by the second.

Leon pushed Ashley behind him and shot down two...Three Ganado's.

I pulled out my TMP and did a sweep to their legs. The first row fell down and the next plowed over them.

"HEY!" I looked over to see Leon yelling at Katie, she was running to the Ganado's while holding his shot gun. "Stop her!"

"Katie!" I yelled in fear and surprise. I expected her to do this earlier but not now.

Katie didn't listen, she looked at the gun confused, and obviously she's never shot one before. She cocked it by accident and pulled the trigger. Two advancing villagers went flying back, yelling in Spanish and pain. They both hit the ground with and audible _SNAP _and then melted into puss and decay.

I didn't have time to snap at Katie, nobody did. We were too busy shooting down Ganado after Ganado.

Once the last one started to bubble and sin into the ground I ran up to Katie and snatched the shot gun away.

"Hey-"she started.

"Shut it Katie!" I snapped. She looked at me surprised. "I understand you were trying to help but stealing a gun you don't know how to use could have gotten us killed!"

Katie was speechless, in all the years I had known her not ONCE had I ever yelled at her. But when it comes to her and others lives. There's no way in hell she's getting off easily. I suddenly got a knot in the pit of my stomach.

Leon walked over; he looked at Katie sympathetically then took the Shot gun from my hands.

Katie took a deep breathe then let it out, she spoke with a strained voice. "I just don't want to be useless."

"Same with me!" Ashley ran over looking very bold suddenly.

I stared at Ashley surprised and then back to Katie. She was never one to sit around and do nothing, so I guess all this "protecting" wasn't sitting well with her. I looked to Leon, "Think we could do a little gun training?"

He glanced between us before waving for Ashley and Katie to come over. He should Katie the basics for using a shot gun while Ashley watched and waited for her turn.

This was getting crazy. Soon Spain is going to have 3 crazy chicks running around shooting people. I wish it was just me here and not Katie, that way she wouldn't have to learn to shoot Ganado's…the Ganado's themselves were pretty bad too. I mean…there trying to kill us but at one point they had been people! They were probably peaceful villagers who were normal and not deadly. But then one day some guy had to waltz in here and give them a shot, little did the villagers know they were being injected with a parasite.

I glanced back to Ashley and Katie. Ashley was learning how to use a pistol while Katie practiced aiming with the Shot Gun. The both had a brave face on even though their eyes were giving away fear. Had I looked like that at some point? Scared but being brave for someone else because they needed me?

I smiled to myself. Thinking that in a matter of hours I had gone from a scared and crying girl to a brave and strong woman. I looked at the gun in my hands, the gun that I had used to take away so many lives that didn't deserve to die. I gripped it, I killed and I was going to kill again, this was not going to be the last. It won't be over not until I get Katie out of this game.

"Alright" Leon called reloading his gun. "We're ready to go."

I nodded and walked to the large wooden double doors. Katie and Ashley with their brave faces right behind me, Leon in the rear.

I wasn't going to give up until Katie was safe. Same goes for Leon and Ashley, This time…

I'm going to be there angel.

We all took a breather on the other side of the door while Leon talked with the merchant while Ashley took a look around, that creepy bastard. The merchant I mean, not Ashley…that would be just mean. I kind of wanted to shoot him…I mean, I want to for more than one reason but he always popped up again in the game after you shot him…I wanted to know if he would still do it. It's not like this was real life were in a video game for crying out loud! At least…I hope that's the case…

Katie was sitting on a stack of logs near an old shed looking thing, she looked deep in thought. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey."

There was silence for a few moments. "Listen about earlier…" I started.

"Its fine." She said interrupting me. "This situation is whack, we're losing our heads. Plus, were friends, it's understandable that were going to fight every now and again."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. We hugged, cause that's what friends do in this situation. You hug and make up.

"You're right about one thing." I said leaning back putting my gun in my Skirt strap. "This situation is whacked out."

Katie laughed. "But it's pretty cool when you think about it."

I looked at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes. "Actually look at it Cat! Were probably the first people in the world to go into a video game! Put the People trying to kill us aside. And we've got one hell of an awesome day."

Holly hell she's right. I was too worried about her and keeping my own ass alive I didn't even look at the big picture.

_You. ARE IN. A VIDEO GAME._

Well, I had noticed I was in a game but I never looked farther than that. It never seemed to matter to me at the time. I was a lucky person to live every game fanatics dream.

"Plus..." Katie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see her eyeing Leon. "There's a really nice piece of ass right over there."

I could feel my face explode in a blush. "KATIE!" I hissed.

"I call 'em as I see 'em." She said smirking. I could see her eyes scanning him like he was a new piece of clothing that was super cool and really cheap. Not that Leon's cheap… The opposite actually. If Leon was for sale, he would probably run about...To much money to think about. He would m,ake a nice male stripper.

_Wait, NO! Stop, bad Catherine! Stop thinking those thoughts of yours! Were the hell did that come from?!_

Katie laughed suddenly, probably seeing my mental battle with myself.

"Shut up" I pouted.

"You lllliiiiike him!" She teased.

"I DO NOT!" I screamed. Ashley and Leon looked over at us and covered my face quickly, willing myself to not be there.

Katie leaned over and hugged me. "It's ok." She patted me back.

"I hate you sometimes." I said, a red blush still tinting my cheeks.

She giggled, "Love you to Cat."

We sat there, enjoying the moment while we could before we had to go back into our little Hell.

"Hey Cat." Katie said.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you were into older men."

I chased Katie all the way to the Lifts with Leon and Ashley tailing us, scream at us to stop running and wait.

The lifts were pretty awesome. Sadly the cars were kind of small and could only fit 3 people at a time. They didn't look that small in the game. So we arranged that Ashley would go with Leon in the first car, seeing as how she was the whole reason we were here in the first place, and Katie and I would be going in the next one after them.

We waved to Ashley as she and Leon's car set down to cross the canyon….thing. Katie and I talked as we waited for the next one.

"So Cat" she started off, "seeing as how I don't know a single thing about this game…Care to tell me what we have in store for us?"

"Well…" I told her about Mendes and how he was where we were going to see him right now and how Leon was going to EPICLY kick his ass. I told her about the castle and Salazar, the island and Krowser. I even told her how Sadler was going to die.

She got a faraway look in her eye when I mentioned Sadler.

"Katie?"

I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times before she came back to me. "wha..?"

"You ok?" I looked at her worriedly; I don't need her flipping out on me before we got out of here.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, it's just…"

"Just what?" Oh god don't tell me Katie was about to tell me she's gone crazy or something, I SO did not need that right now.

"I feel like there's something really important I needed to tell you…but I can't remember what."

I let out a sigh of relief. Katie wasn't crazy.

_This must have been what she was thinking about earlier…_

The Car arrived. "Oh well" I shrugged. "It'll come back to you later."

She nodded but didn't look to sure of herself. We both got on the car and watched Leon and Ashley shoot down some Ganado's that had crawled into the Cars coming towards them. We pointed and laughed when one would scream and fall into the abise bellow us. Of course as soon was watched him fade and not hit the bottom we kind of huddled close to the bottom of the car being careful not to think about falling over the edge.

Katie and I were happy to get off the death trap car and greet Leon and Ashley again. Leon smiled and Ashley let out a giggle seeing as how we were both pail and scared shitless. Like I said earlier, I didn't like heights, and looking down into a large dark whole where you couldn't see the bottom was obviously VERY HIGH UP.

I wanted to hug and kiss the ground but we had to get going, no time for fooling around…at the moment anyway. Don't worry kittens there will be plenty of random screwing around and bullshitting in this story. So stick around okay?

Leon led the way up the stairs and into the woods. We didn't talk, just enjoyed the nice quiet walk in the cool night air…at least I think it was night. I couldn't tell seeing as how there was a thick layer of clouds over the sky making everything dark. But I'm pretty sure it's nighttime.

We came to the old house barn thing pretty fast. I walked up to the metal doors and put a hand on it knowing Leon would be going in there to fight "the big cheese". It was going to be a flaming death trap pretty soon.

"Girls." Leon got my attention and I turned to look at him. "I know you all have guns and are pretty brave, but I need you guys to stay out here."

"WHAT?!" Katie yelled in shock and anger.

"Do we have to?" Ashley asked, obviously eager to use her new hand gun.

"Fine with me." I said nonchalantly.

Ashley and Katie looked at me surprised.

"What?" I said shrugging. "Leon wants us to stay out here, so I will."

I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm not fighting to go with Leon like I'm sure you thought I would or hoped I would. Well as I stated earlier, that place was going to be on fire and super hot inside. Plus Mendes was creepy; I didn't want to be within two feet of the guy.

"Come on guys." I grabbed Katie and Ashley before they could argue farther and dragged them away. I nodded to Leon, as a kind of...be safe kind of thing. He nodded back and stepped inside the barn. The door closed behind him. And thus the long wait begins.

Katie and Ashley sat around talking while I Closed my eyes and took a nap, a few times one of them would try and include me into their conversation but a grunt on my part showed them I didn't want to.

Pretty soon I was being pat in the face as someone tried to wake me up. I opened my eyes; clearly un amused by their attempt and saw Katie. Leon was behind her talking with Ashley.

"Oh your back." I yawned and stretched, earning a loud crack from my back.

Leon was 5 feet away and I could smell the soot on him.

"Anything exciting happen?" I asked with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at me; he had a suspicious look in his eye. "yes actually…"

He told me about his fight with Mendes then held up the glass eye. I cringed.

"Grooooosssse…"

Katie came over in an instant, "whoa cool! Can I touch it!"

Leon dropped the eye in her hands and she played with it. I stared at her.

"Katie you're a freak..."

"Then that makes two of us." She said looking at me.

Leon let Katie hold the eye while we walked back to the door. She and Ashley were looking at it, although Ashley looked kind of grossed out. They messed with it the whole way back.

We stood in front of the large wooden doors; Leon took the glass eye back and had the scanner scan it. Katie watched fascinated while I waited with Ashley. Once the doors were open Leon handed the eye back to Katie and told she could keep it, she squealed in glee.

Leon pushed open the doors and led us all inside. They closed behind us with a loud THUMP. I looked up the hill and to the castle. I couldn't wait to go inside. The castle was my favorite part of the whole game, with all its awesome rooms and puzzles. Salazar sucked but I could put up with him. Katie walked forward and I quickly followed.

A loud HONK sounded through the air.

"What the-" Ashley yelled and then a truck came into view and started down the hill at us.

"SHOOT IT!" I screamed and unloaded a clip into the trucks front window. Katie and Ashley joined in while Leon screamed over the noise for us to stop and move.

As the car got closer it suddenly tipped over and slid on its side and smashed into the side of the rock indent thing we were in.

Villagers screamed and started coming at us from front and behind. This made me nervous because the villagers from behind should have come till the others died and we walked forward. I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

"Oh hell no…" I whispered and stared at my gun. I was out of bullets.

A hand grabbed me and suddenly threw me over a shoulder. I looked around to see I was being carried away by a Ganado.

"eh..EH!?" I gasped. Ashley was busy shooting and reloading , Katie was throwing a Villager off Leon who was pinned to the floor. All of them to busy to help me.

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"LEON HELP!" I flailed my arms in a feeble attempt to free myself.

Leon looked over his eyes widened when he saw me being taken away. "Katie!" He screamed. "Get Catherine!"

Katie's head snapped over to me, she looked pissed. She ran to me and literally kicked the Ganado where it hurt. He fell over screaming in Spanish and dropped me.

"KATIE!" I cried and ran over to hug her. She pat my back and looked very protective.

"LET'S GO!" Leon yelled then ran towards the castle. Katie grabbed my hand and ran after him; I grabbed Ashley's to make sure we had her. We ran across the draw bridge and I ran over to a crank, I kicked it and the draw bridge rose. Leaving us safe, for now, in the castle court yard.

**Well, kittens? Did you like the Chapter? Look how far I've gotten were almost half way through the game! …I think…? Anyway, enjoy my chapter, I love you all for reading and please read and Review! Oh and don't worry your pretty little head off, I don't plan on abandoning this fic, even though it sometimes takes me a while to update, I still write for you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9: Boom Goes The Cannon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though. (I do ownCatherine and Katie thou)**

**Thanks for the reviews as always~ you know I love you guys! I was thinking that the last chapter might have been a little corny with the "im going to be there angel" meh whatever; some of you guys liked it while maybe some of you didn't. I shrug. Well kittens, have fun reading about out next adventure through the castle! And watch us blow shit up *snickers***

**Resident Evil 4: Angels with Guns**

**Chapter 9: Boom Goes The Cannon**

I was looking around at the architecture, not really caring where everyone else was at the moment. This place was fantastic! We were still in the court yard, Leon once again talking with the Merchant. He was buying me a new gun because I had lost the TMP back when the villager had grabbed me and when we had to run I didn't get enough time to look for it.

"SNAKE!" Ashley yelled.

"WHERE!" Katie went running around looking for Ashley and said snake. I rolled my eyes at her.

The castle was going to be so much fun, I couldn't wait! In the whole game the castle was my favorite, I know I already said this but I said it again so ha! Out of all the parts in the castle…I like the one where Ashley gets taken (again) and you have to find the Lions Sacrifice. It would be amazing to just skip to that part but if I did that you guys wouldn't get to see me and mah new friends kill things. Plus it would be a kind of dick move to do that. Seeing as how this is a STORY not a skipping spree.

"Catherine." Leon said holding out my new gun.

"Aw hell yes!" I said skipping over and snatching it up. He was nice enough to get me a riffle! True I wouldn't be able to shoot multiple Ganado's at once but at least I'll be at a safe distance when they died. Plus if I ever ran out of bullets I could use it as a bat and beat them to death.

I reloaded the bullets as Leon retrieved Ashley and Katie. Katie stuck close to me and Ashley to Leon, we climbed the stairs and into the next area of the Castle. Let's all walk forward a little bit, take a left…another left, and there's the balcony...thing, and the crates…

Ashley and Katie ducked behind; trying to look all cool while Leon and I crouched to look over them. Two Ganado's patrolled back and forth, looking like mindless zombies…technically they were but that's not the point.

"Catherine." Leon whispered. I looked at him he pointed to my gun with his head then nodded to the zombies. I nodded back and he stepped away so I could have more room to aim. Looking through the sight I aimed.

_**BANG**_

One head exploded. The other didn't even notice, just kept walking back and forth. I aimed again and shot-

Miss.

Uhm what? I WHAT!? NOOOO!

Katie and Ashley looked at me then at the Ganado who was now making its way up the stairs and around, to go down MORE stairs and then towards us.

Leon stood up and shot his legs out before running over and knifing his head off. Ew…

"Was that really necessary?" I asked cringing.

Leon holstered his gun then picked up some ammo the Ganado happened have. "Its saves ammo."

Katie bumped into me. "You should know that!"

I really should have…I do that all the time…shoot their legs then knife them to death...

I followed Ashley and Katie up the stairs where Leon had gone. I was kind of bummed out over the fact I didn't get the second head shot. I can shoot a gun but I'm not perfect. Which is kind of a good thing?

If people would sit there and let you shoot them, life would be too simple.

I turned the corner to see Leon dodge a flaming fire ball of death and destruction.

"Oh shit" Katie breathed out when Leon rolled out of the way.

"Do we have to go through there…?" Ashley asked pointing.

"Yep." I said then shoved Katie right into the middle of it. She screamed like the little girl we all were (Yes Leon even you) and then huddled on the ground ducking as a Fire ball flew over her head and smashed into the wall behind us. Me and Ashley both screamed as we were behind this wall.

Leon grabbed Katie and ran over to the sheltered wall under the first catapult. Being directly under it and shielded from the other two this spot was a good place for safety.

Ashley and I had stopped screaming and were watching when the next fire ball would be fired.

"Catherine!" Leon called to me. I waved to him to let him know I heard. "Can you shoot them down?"

He gestured to the catapults. I pulled my Rifle off my back and did my best to aim at the boys firing and reloading the things. They kept moving and I could barely get a shot. I shook my head at Leon after swinging the rifle over my back. I saw him curse under his breathe. He talked to Katie for a moment before looking back at us. He made a few hand signs. At first I thought he was crazy making all this wild and crazy movements but when I saw him point to the stairs where the first two Ganado's I had shot came from, I realized he wanted us to meet him over there.

I nodded to him then looked at Ashley. "How fast can you run?"

"Not very fast…Why?"

"Just keep close to me." I said then grabbed her hand. I watched as Leon and Katie ran for the stairs and disappeared down them, a fire ball smashing into the stair case only feet away from them.

"Let's go!" I said then ran for their previous hiding spot. I half dragged half led Ashley to the spot before a fire ball hit the ground where we had been a few moments ago.

"Are we gonna die?" Ashley asked bluntly.

"Of course not, what gives you that idea?" I dragged her once more across the stone courtyard and down the stairs. I could feel the heat of the blast as a ball hit the ground in front of the stairs.

"Just, wondering." Ashley said shaking and gasping. I walked down the stairs and looked around.

"Katie? Leon?" I called. I couldn't see them.

"Over here." Katie's voice came from a back room on the tower; I saw the door and Ashley followed me over to it.

Opening the door I saw that kick ass cannon you use to blast the door open with. I fist pumped. "hell yeah!"

"I know right!" Katie shouted to me. "I wonder if it's useable."

"I hope it is!" I said stroking the barrel of it probably looking like a creep. Katie laughed at me And I could feel Leon smiling. Ashley too, man I am just so funny! Insert sarcasm there.

I played with the cannon a little while Ashley watched the door and Leon smashed some boxes for ammo and gold.

"Doesn't look like it works…" I said disappointingly.

Katie frowned. "Well it here for a reason lets use it somehow."

"I just said it doesn't work." I dead panned.

"ILL MAKE IT WORK!" Katie kicked the cannon and it creaked. I half expected it to actually fire.

"Enough messing around." Leon said reloading his gun. About damn time he said that, how much cap have we done and he has yet to say stuff like "get serious" "stop doing that" "Your immature" Maybe that just goes to show how lenient Leon is?

"Yes sir!" I saluted and followed him out the door, keeping my hand on my rifle.

Katie walked next to me and Ashley in between us and Leon. We dodged more cannons and hid under an arch.

"Leon." I whispered. He looked at me and I pointed to a guy who was controlling one of the catapults. He nodded and aimed his gun. I watched him exhale and fire the gun. The guy screamed as his head exploded and his body began to disintegrate.

"Nice shot." Katie said giving him a thumbs up. Leon led the way up the stairs and shot at another catapult. While he had its attention I Led Katie and Ashley to The house hut thing.

Ashley ran inside and screamed; she quickly back pedaled and fell down as two Ganado's came out reaching for us all.

"GRAH!" I screamed hitting one over the head with my rifle. They were too close to actually us the gun so I was forced to hit them with it. Katie pulled out her shot gun and aimed at one of the Ganado's, he came close enough so his chest bumped into the tip of the barrel. Katie fired and they both went flying backwards.

"Katie!" Ashley screamed running over to her after getting off the ground. I hit the Ganado again the head and it cave in leaving a nice indent. He collapsed and face planted onto the stone ground. He began to disintegrate along with his shot gun blasted friend.

"Katie you ok?" I turned to look at her, panting because the rifle had taken a lot of power to swing, who knew that thing was so freaking heavy!

That was awesome…" She said, she was sitting down clutching the shot gun like a maniac. "Ive shot pistols but that was AMAZING."

I smiled lightly down at her. At least she's having fun right?

We were interrupted as a body collided with me knocking forward off my feet. "WHA!?" I landed on Katie and I saw an arm reach up and grab Ashley yanking her down with us. As soon as we hit the ground a BOOM shook the ground as a ball of fire hit where I had been standing moments ago. I stared at the spot and at Leon; he had pushed me out of the way.

"You're such a freaking miracle worker you know…?" I said after a pause to get over the fact I almost died again.

"yeah, I do." He said standing up and helping us all to our feet. Katie ran across the bridge quickly followed by the rest of us, we ducked inside the small room across the platform so as not to die from another fire ball thing.

Katie was squished against the inside followed by me, then Ashley and finally Leon.

"oihgfaihgabg!" Katie screamed against the wall.

"What?" I said tilting my head up so I wouldn't talk into her shoulder.

She moved her head to the side so I could hear her speak clearly. "Whose bright idea was this!?"

"I don't know we followed you." Ashley said grunting as she tried to move. Her movements pushed me farther against Katie shoving my face into her back.

"grahf muff gurgh pragh" I mumbled.

"What?" Leon asked. I pushed back as hard as I could, the small space shook and dust fell in my eyes.

"OW!"

Ashley looked at me funny. "you said ow?"

"NO!" I spat. "I said this sucks!"

Katie muffled something into the wall again.

"What?" Ashley asked this time. Katie pushed backwards making Leon smash into the wall behind us and Ashley go flying out of the exit. How that happened I'm not sure seeing as how Leon was in the back…

"I said I cant breathe!"

"idhgoiqaghqregob!" Leon said against my back, it felt really weird having a guy speak into your back, like he's trying to bite you and talk at the same time.

"WHAT?!" We all said irritated and tired of the same joke being killed.

Leon shifted so his chin rested on my head. "You're hurting me…"

We all fell out then landing in a pile on top of Ashley who didn't even move when she fell out.

I coughed slightly looking around. The catapult was still firing its flaming balls.

Katie rolled off the top of the pile and got up dusting herself off. "That was the stupidest thing we've ever done."

"I second that." I said standing up and stretching my arms.

"Third." Ashley said when Leon had gotten off of her.

"Look a crank!" Katie yelled running over to it.

"Twist it!" I said moving out of the way of another flaming ball.

"What!? We don't know what it'll do!"

"Do it or I will!" I snapped.

"ok ok jeez!" Katie rushed over and began to crank the…well crank. The ground began to shake lightly and there was a mechanical thud thud thud. Leon was shooting at the People shooting flaming balls at us…hehe…flaming balls…

"holy-" Ashley was cut off as the cannon fired at the door not too far away from us. I had to cover my ears because the deep boom of the cannon fire vibrated the very air around us. The door across from us exploded with a loud BOOM and rocks and stone flew everywhere. Even over to us! Katie and I had to cover our heads as little pieces of rubble landed on us, luckily nothing big.

Leon glanced to Katie then to the door. He nodded approval. "Very nice job."

Katie beamed with pride and nodded, her chest even puffed out a little bit. I smiled.

"Can we go now?" Ashley asked. She was covered in dirt and rubble like the rest of us.

"Yeah." Leon said reloading. I noticed he was running out of ammo. I hope the ride was gonna be a little easier from now on…I know for a fact it won't but hey, can blame me for hoping right?

**I'm so sorry it's so short, it's just you guys really wanted another chapter and I was struggling with this one and it's just been hectic at school with all my EOC's and big bad tests and …UHG I've just been busy. Hope this chapter makes you Kittens smile! Made me and a few others XD I'm really glad you guys like this story, you guys are the ones that keep it going!**


End file.
